The Unknown
by hannah5240
Summary: What would have happened if Adam and Ruby had an affair? Would Rachel have found out? They say every cloud has a silver lining.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. I know i am currently working on 'love changes everything' but a new idea came to mind, and i felt compelled to write about it. I will probably not update this story as often as Love Changes Everything, but i will just see how it goes._

_Please let me know what you think of this :) Enjoy..._

He was late. Again. For the second time that week Adam hadn't showed up on time for his date with Rachel. This not only caused an abundance of frustration for Rachel, but planted a seed of self doubt as she questioned if he truly wanted to marry her. In that moment, sat there on her own, she wished that she had never allowed Adam to break down her walls, never allowed him to propose to her. After what felt like a lifetime, Adam Fleet finally showed his face; looking rather flustered, in Rachel's opinion.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare."

"Well, better late than never. Are you okay, you look a bit … agitated?"

"Me? No I'm fine, even better now I'm here with you."

Rachel felt as if she could do nothing else but grin, in order to hide the whirlwind of emotions she was currently feeling. What on earth was going on with Adam? What was he up to? Part of her didn't want to know, but she knew she had to find out - certainly before their wedding next week. But for now, with a gigantic smile plastered across her face, she opened the menu, and went along with whatever game her fiancé was playing.

…..

Ruby Fry could not stop herself from revelling in the fact that she was having an affair with Rachel Mason's fiancé. The stuck up cow, Ruby muttered to herself as she thought about how naive Rachel was being. One thing is sure though, Ruby would have to watch herself- if Rachel even got a sniff of what was going on; she would fire Ruby without a second thought. Despite what a catastrophe that would be, she was too tempted by Adam's charming ways to stop. Even though Ruby had made the first move on him, she was certain he felt an equal amount of affection for her. All she had to do now was persuade him to cancel the wedding with his wife to be. Couldn't be that difficult. Right? Picking up her phone, Ruby decided it was now or never. She would call Adam and demand him to call off the wedding, or else.

"Hi.. Adam."

"Ruby! What are you playing at? You know I'm out for dinner with Rachel, I've had to say I needed the toilet."

"Well, anything for me I presume…"

"Of course, but now really isn't a good time. Can we talk later?"

"Look Adam. You need to cancel the wedding. Otherwise me and you are over, I'm sorry."

"Ruby I -"

"No excuses Adam, I don't want to be messed around. I'll give you until tomorrow night, and if you haven't told her by then- we are over. Please Adam, if you have any feelings for me then please do it."

Before Adam could even think of a response, Ruby ended the call. She presumed it would be better to give him a touch of the cold shoulder, make him see what he was missing. For now though, her work was done. She was just counting solely on Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone. I know I said I wouldn't update this as often as 'Love Changes Everything', but I realised that the first paragraph for this story was quite short, so thought I should publish another._

_Also, thank you for the review 'RachelMasonFan39.'_

_Hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think :)_

Ruby woke to the shrill sound of an alarm ringing in her ears. Snoozing it, she expected to see several missed phone calls from Adam; perhaps a text, explaining that him and Rachel were finished, the wedding cancelled. But she had never been that lucky in life, and she didn't anticipate that to change now. Besides, he still had around 15 hours to end it with Rachel and call the wedding off - she trusted him. Dragging herself out of bed, Ruby made her way to the bathroom, ready to prepare herself for another day of fun and games at Waterloo Road. She hated seeing Rachel Mason smugly swanning around the school, nevertheless, that would smile would soon be swiped off - Ruby thought to herself reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Adam Fleet had woken early, attempting not to rouse Rachel as he made his way down the stairs. He wanted to make it up to her for being late last night, and ultimately discard any suspicions he was sure she would be having. Had she worked out that he was having an affair? Adam hoped not. Although Ruby wanted him to call off the wedding, he had no intention of doing so. He loved Rachel. Yet he loved Ruby. Since when is it possible to love two people at once? Anyway, he suspected that Ruby was bluffing, he knew that she was too in love with him to just throw away their newly found relationship - that was one thing Adam was sure of. To make it up to Rachel however, he decided to cook her breakfast in bed, with all her favourite breakfast items - he was a chef after all.

….

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Rachel slowly made her way to the kitchen - the delicious smells seemed to pull her towards it like a magnet and she couldn't resist feeling grateful for having a chef as a fiance; even if he was having an affair.

"Hey Rachel," Adam began enthusiastically, " I was gonna bring it up to you, but you're here now," he smiled whilst passing her the plate across their breakfast bar.

"Oh Adam, you shouldn't have. Thank you though, I am rather hungry as it happens," the smile she flashed him in that moment killed him. He hated hiding things from her like this, but he knew his feelings for Ruby were too strong to just discard like a piece of rubbish. Equally though, he didn't want to ruin his love for Rachel either. What the hell am i playing at? He scalded himself furiously.

"Just thought I would make it up to you. I've been a bit of a rubbish fiance recently."

"Hmm well Mr Fleet, food does solve a lot of things"

Despite his agreement with her amusing comment, Adam couldn't help but realise that no amount of food could solve the gigantic mess he had somehow managed to get himself into.

….

Arriving at the school, Ruby felt a rather large lump forming in her throat as she watched Adam and Rachel stroll into the building hand in hand, laughing and joking lovingly with one another. A wave of nausea and jealousy immediately cascaded over her, and suddenly she didn't feel half as sure about Adam's love for her as she did twenty minutes ago. What in this world made her think that she could compete with _Rachel Mason_ in any way, shape or form? Despite these powerful thoughts, Ruby was shaken out of her traumatic mindset instantaneously when Steph Haydock caught her on the verge of tears.

"You alright Rubes? Look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Ha ha ha, oh no, nothing as trivial as that."

"Come on, what is it, you can tell your Auntie Steph," she joked sarcastically.

"No no, it's nothing. Absolutely nothing at all."

"Oh come off it Rubes, you've been acting strange for weeks."

"Look, I can't tell you here," Ruby explained sternly, opening her car door and gesturing for Steph to sit in the passenger side.

Once concealed by the safety of her car, Ruby confided fully in Steph, and watched her face grow with amusement after every word.

"Well, well, well, you've got yourself into a right pickle there."

"You don't say."

"Look Rubes, i don't mean to… intrude. But do you not think that you might perhaps erm - get fired if she, you know finds out."

"Do you not think I have thought of that," Ruby said bluntly, irritated by Steph's unhelpful comments, "what should I do?"

"Take it from the expert in dating married men - _dump him_! It'll only end in tears, and i mean for you, not Rachel. It's always complicated with the married ones. I mean seriously, i can just see it now, you sat on Loose Women, sharing your story with the world: 'I GOT FIRED AFTER SLEEPING WITH MY BOSSES FIANCE.' How embarrassing would that be, eh?"

"But I _love_ him Steph," Ruby sobbed, ignoring Steph's remarks at this point.

All of a sudden, the conversation was cut short by a brief knock on the window - it was Rachel. Good god, if she had arrived just two seconds earlier, Rachel would of heard every word of what Steph said - Ruby thought, panicking to herself.

"Hi Miss Mason," Ruby mumbled after winding the window down, followed by an amused smile from Steph.

"Do you two plan on coming in to teach anytime soon? Or are we just sitting in our cars all day?"

"Sorry Rachel, Rubes and I were just having a bit of heart to heart," Steph explained, unconvincingly.

"Very touching. But your classes are waiting for you. I don't expect this sort of behaviour to happen again. Now, if you wouldn't mind hurrying up."

"Of course Rachel, sorry. It won't happen again," Ruby briefly commented, before Rachel made her way back into the school.

"Well that was awkward," Steph joked, clearly incapable of being serious for more than thirty seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone - thank you for reading, hope you are enjoying this story._

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think - i love reading them and it will help me to decide if i should continue, thanks :)_

As the day progressed, Rachel's paranoia regarding Adam potentially having an affair had grown significantly. Every single bit of eye contact he made with another woman - she questioned. Every brief touch - she questioned. It was driving her well and truly insane. She knew that something had to change, but she didn't want to interrogate him about it, and risk accusing him of something he is innocent of. That would be far too damaging. She knew it was a risk, but she decided she needed to work out his phone password and fast. Time to do some digging.

….

Vicki Macdonald was struggling to say the least. Looking after her father with chronic arthritis and then dragging herself in to school was rough. However, despite her general grogginess - she still looked forward to Mr Mead's science lessons. Attractive and charming; if Mr Mead wasn't a teacher she was sure they would have been an item long ago. Still, a bit of flirting couldn't do any harm, eh? Besides, she was currently revelling in the fact he's giving her extra tuition - all of the other girls are rolling around in jealousy. Vicki was counting down the hours until the end of the day. Two hours and seventeen minutes till she could grab herself some quality time with Mr Mead. Or Christopher, as she likes to call him.

Those two hours and seventeen minutes had dragged by for Vicki, but now was her chance. She was in her element as she made her way into Christopher Mead's class room.

"Hi sir. You okay?" Vicki asked, slowly moving closer to Mr Mead.

"Yeh I'm good thanks Vicki. Are there any topics in particular you feel like you need to revise for the test tomorrow?"

"Erm, titrations, definitely titrations. Oh to be fair sir, just everything. Feel like I've been slipping behind a lot recently. Had a lot of distractions."

"I'm sure we can get that sorted soon enough. You got your revision guide on you?"

"Oh no - sorry sir, I left it at home."

"No worried Vicki, I've got a few spares in the cupboard. Give me two seconds."

Mr Mead turned around and headed for the cupboard. Vicki saw an opportunity she couldn't let go to waste. So watching him enter the cupboard, she ran towards it and closed the door behind her as efficiently as possible.

"Vicki? What are you doing?"

"I know you want me Mr Mead," Vicki said, inappropriately inching that bit closer to her teacher.

Christopher Mead had no opportunity to pull away and before he knew it, Vicki had planted a kiss on his lips. To his surprise, it felt good, and despite all the alarm bells ringing around in his head and the voice screaming at him to stop - he deepened the kiss. She was 18 after all right?

….

Immediately after the intimate encounter with Vicki in the science storeroom - Mr Mead felt a deep sense of regret and sickness washed over him like a tsunami. How the hell was he going to get out of this one? It was driving him mad already, eating away at him. He didn't think he could last everyday for the rest of his career knowing what he had done. What a mess he had gotten himself into.

….

Rachel had mastered Adam's phone password. It was his birthday - as simple as that. Who would've thought? Adam was currently asleep on their sofa, snoring profusely - now was her opportunity to find out if her suspicions were correct. Sneaking across the room, careful not to stand on any areas of the floor she knew creaked, Rachel reached out for his phone which was perched on the coffee table. She winced massively as she lost grip on the phone and it fell to the floor, Rachel glanced across at Adam, half expecting to see him wide awake - but she was relieved to see she hadn't woken him.

Once in the safety of their bedroom, she typed in the five numbers. With every number, her anxiety heightened, and she actually wondered if it would be better to not know. No, she shook herself out of it, not knowing is the worst possible outcome here. At first glance, she couldn't see anything suspicious. But then she saw it. The ominous 'R'. Why would he save someone's name as just 'R'? She even thought that it might of been her, but as she clicked on the conversation history, she realised that she hadn't sent a single one of those messages…

_R: You have to tell her, before the wedding. Otherwise we are done Adam. Please do it for me x_

_Adam: I know, I'm sorry. I just haven't found the best time. I don't want to hurt her feelings x_

Rachel felt as if someone was gradually pulling her world apart bit by bit. 'Her'. As if she was just an object to him. An object to just throw away like a piece of rubbish. Rachel thought that she meant a lot more than that to Adam. Initially, she thought that she had never felt pain like this. But then she remembered. How could she ever forget? This time last year, she managed to break her own heart by pushing away the love of her life. Eddie Lawson. Sometimes she wished that she could be more selfish. Oh how she longed for Eddie to be there to comfort her now. But he wasn't. He never would be. So the floodgates opened and the tears began to fall erratically, cleansing Rachel's red cheeks. Washing away any love she had for Adam. How could she love someone that was cheating on her? Despite her pain, she still couldn't help but wonder - who the hell is 'R'? She had to work it out, even if it killed her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone, hope you are liking this story. Sorry i had to re upload this chapter because something went wrong with it._

_Big thank you to RachelMasonFan39, Mrs Carmichael, Lynny and AnomAnom1 for the reviews and thank you to everyone else for reading._

_Enjoy this chapter - please leavea review and let me know what you think! I love reading them:)_

Pretending everything was normal was absolutely killing Rachel - but she concluded that there was no other option; if she confronted Adam now, she wouldn't even get a slither of opportunity to find out who 'R' is for herself. She wasn't one to take the easy option. Besides, he had hurt her terribly, she wanted to make him suffer too. So composing herself, she walked over to Adam who was sitting at the breakfast bar, and kissed him deeply, with as much meaning and love as possible - given the circumstances. She wanted him to know exactly what he was missing when she did ultimately confront him about the affair.

"Hmm what's that for?" Adam said, somewhat suspiciously, Rachel noted.

"Just thought I'd be nice for a change, think of it as a thank you for making me breakfast again," she smiled contently, trying to conceal the feelings of his betrayal that were seeping through her pores.

"It's the least I can do for my future wife."

She couldn't stand his lies anymore, so she quickly put together an excuse, "I'm going to go get ready now, I need to be at work early today, Ruby wants me to help out with the breakfast club." It wasn't a complete lie, Ruby did want Rachel to help out with the breakfast club, but she didn't need to be in as early as she was about to make out.

"_Ruby_?"

His reaction to this made her freeze on the spot, and she saw the letter 'R' floating around in her mind with every heartbeat. R. R. R. Ruby. It can't be Ruby. Please no. God no not Ruby, she thought to herself erratically.

"Yes you know, cooking teacher. Ruby Fry." She commented after snapping herself out of it.

"Oh yes, sorry, in my own little world," Adam said as an attempt to cover up his little mistake, "Well I guess I'll see you later then. Love you."

Now this would be sickening, Rachel thought to herself, but it had to be done, "I love you too," she managed it. Through gritted teeth, but still. Now at least she had a 'suspect', she would certainly be asking Ruby several questions, provoke her a little, see her reaction to Adam being mentioned...

….

Christopher Mead woke up in a sweat. Turns out he was probably thinking about his career threatening mistake whilst sleeping too. God he couldn't escape it. It hasn't even been 24 hours and already the thoughts were consuming him. Why had he been such an idiot? All he knew was that he couldn't last much longer before his thoughts completely swallowed him up. Maybe it's best to just resign? He thought to himself, running out of options. No he loved his job, he needed to pull himself together and try to make up for his mistake - and no more extra tutoring for Vicki, he noted.

Arriving at his classroom, he felt a wave of sickness wash over him as he saw Vicki perched on a front row seat.

"Hi _Chris_, was a good little bit of tuition last night, don't you think?"

"Don't call me Chris. It's Mr Mead to you. And about last night, it was a complete mistake - I can't be tutoring you anymore, and don't even think about saying anything to anyone."

"But, what?" Vicki questioned, in genuine upset. Swiftly discarding the upset - Mr Mead's actions formed a plan in her brain; must be all the extra tutoring making her think more logically.

"No, I won't have that _Chris_. You keep giving me extra lessons, or I'll go straight to Mason with our little secret. So which is it?"

"Vicki. Don't be stupid. She isn't going to believe you over her deputy head, and you don't even have any evidence. You can't just throw accusations around."

"Oh, you think I don't have any evidence? Well you thought wrong," Vicki stated harshly, whilst fumbling for her mobile phone in her pocket, "I have a very interesting recording on this. A recording I'm sure _Miss Mason _would want to hear about. Student protection n all that." Mr Mead struck his hand out in an attempt to grab the phone, but it was no use, he couldn't get it without making the situation 10x worse for himself, "not so fast _Chris_, you haven't heard the recording yet," Vicki laughed, pressing the ominous play button. Immediately Chris knew it was over for him. Two voices were heard - his and Vicki's - followed by kisses noises that were more than clear enough. What was he going to do? He couldn't just let Vicki blackmail him like this, if he continued her tutoring then he was sure her blackmailing would continue too. But in contrast to that; public humiliation, loss of job, loss of career, loss of respect from Rachel. Unless - his trail of thought was sharply interrupted by Vicki's manipulative tone of voice.

"So then _Chris_. What's it gonna be? Extra tuition? Or bye bye deputy head?"

"Neither. Get out of my classroom now."

"Clock's ticking _Chris_. I'll give you till tomorrow eh?" Vicki chuckled whilst marching out of his classroom, pleased with her work for the day. Oh she loved teasing him, his face was an absolute picture. No rest for the wicked.

Meanwhile, Chris really was panicking. He had concluded that there was no other option but to resign - tell Rachel a head teacher's role had come up. It was better to lose his job here than to risk losing his full career and potential. He couldn't stomach that, not at all.

…..

"Hey Ruby, how's it going? Sorry I'm a bit late, got held up with Adam, you know how it is," Rachel thought she'd kick it off with a bang, catch Ruby off guard.

"Oh no worries Rachel, the kids have been fine." Although this answer was a fairly normal one from Ruby, Rachel couldn't help but notice the discreet frown which was planted across her forehead - along with little beads of sweat dotted all over.

'Are you alright? You seem to have gone a bit pale all of a sudden.'

'Oh, do you know Rachel, I think I might be coming down with something. Do you mind if I just nip to the ladies?'

'Not at all Mrs Fry, I'll keep an eye on this lot.'

Well Ruby was certainly looking like the culprit. Somehow this made it worse for Rachel, she felt like it had been happening right under her nose this whole time - and she never noticed. Besides, Ruby was a trusted member of staff, she would never of expected this from her, ever. Rachel had always thought Ruby had far more respect for her than that. Clearly not.

Profusely vomiting in the toilet, a fresh bout of nausea crashed over Ruby. Maybe Adam didn't love her after all? He certainly hadn't called the wedding off, if Rachel was making comments like that one. Or maybe he just didn't find the right opportunity? She didn't know what to think anymore, other than worry that Steph was right - and this would only end in tears. No, she refused that outcome. Ruby would talk to Adam tonight, she was sure she could win him round.

….

After spending all day burying herself in her office, attempting to avoid Adam - Rachel almost jumped when she heard a sharp knock on the door. Surely if it was Adam he wouldn't knock?

'Come in!' Rachel shouted, as cheerfully as possible.

She didn't expect to see Chris walking through the door - with an envelope in his hand… this didn't look good, she thought as concern overcame her.

'Hi Rachel…'

'Chris? Is everything okay?' She pondered, gesturing to the envelope which looked far too similar to a letter of resignation for her liking.

'You should probably sit down,' Rachel continued when she got no reply from her deputy.

'There's no easy way to say this Rachel. I'm resigning, I've been offered a head teacher's position in a school down south - They want me to start on Monday.' Chris told a half lie, he was going to move down south, but there was certainly no head teacher's position.

'Oh Chris. On Monday? Is there nothing I can say that will change your mind?'

'I'm afraid not. Sorry Rachel, I should've let you know sooner.'

'No no Chris, don't worry. I'm not going to hold you back on an advance in your career. I'm sure Tom can hold the fort until we appoint someone. Have a good weekend.'

'You too Rachel. And thank you.'

Once Chris had left, Rachel pondered on how this day couldn't get much worse. She was sure that there was more behind Chris' departure, but she had bigger things to worry about. So grabbing her briefcase, she put on a brave face and got ready to hide her true feelings to Adam. She felt like she was getting closer to the truth, she wanted to keep digging before confronting him. Despite this, Rachel couldn't deny that it would be difficult, especially considering it was now the weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone, here is chapter 5. It is fairly short but I thought it would be good to have a whole paragraph based solely on Rachel confronting Ruby._

_Thank you for reading and special thanks to those who have reviewed._

_Hope you enjoy; please leave a review and let me know what you think!_

That weekend had revealed a lot for Rachel. Finally she had concrete evidence that Adam was in fact having an affair with Ruby. She had heard him arguing on the phone to her; so she thought meticulously and decided to record the conversation. God knows how Adam didn't notice that Rachel was just around the corner. It seemed to feel a lot worse now that it had all sunk in - she had nothing to work for, no goal, just the realisation that her husband to be was having an affair. They were meant to be getting married in three days… Suddenly Rachel shook herself out of it, she didn't need Adam, she had managed absolutely fine on her own countless times before. For now though, it was time for the final showdown.

….

Ruby was furious. She was almost shaking with anger - her and Adam had argued for half an hour on the phone last night, it mainly consisted of Ruby screaming at him, telling him to grow a pair and just end it with Rachel for good. However, she realised that she had to compose herself when she heard a knock on her classroom door. As Ruby looked up, she felt sick to the stomach - it was Rachel. Did she know? Had he ended it? Before Ruby had a chance to gather her thoughts and compose herself, Rachel spoke.

'A word in my office please Ruby,' Rachel attempted to remain calm, but she couldn't help the slight tone of bitterness which seeped through her voice.

'Sorry Rachel, i am a bit caught up with this mark-'

'_Now_ please Ruby.'

In that moment, Ruby knew that it was over for her - she would lose her job and any respect Rachel once had for her. Why did she ever get involved with her bosses fiance for god's sake? By the time the pair reached Rachel's office, Ruby well and truly felt like a student awaiting a telling off - but she guessed that that was ultimately Rachel's aim.

Rachel had to refrain herself from slamming the door shut with all her might, as Ruby Fry took a seat.

'Why did you do it Ruby? _Why_?' Rachel questioned, careful to show anger rather than the genuine upset she was feeling.

'Why aren't you asking your precious fiance that question? If he's so _perfect.'_ This remark from Ruby shocked her more than it did Rachel, she was well and truly taken aback by her own words.

'How _dare_ you? How dare you sit there and not take any of the blame for this? It's not just about the affair Ruby; you have let your personal life interfere with your professional one. Not turning up to your classes on time? Hiding away in your car? That accounts to_ professional misconduct_ Ruby. I need members of staff that i can trust - not ones that deliberately deceive others, so much so that it affects the_ pupils of this school.'_

'Oh I don't know how you can talk about allowing your personal life cross over with your professional. What was your career path before teaching? You were a _hooker_ weren't you… must have quite the experience.'

All the emotions that had been bubbling up within Rachel over the past few days finally reached boiling point. Her fingers itched with fury as she raised a hand to Ruby's cheek, slapping a hand right across her face. Out of character was an understatement, but Ruby well and truly deserved it.

'Get out Ruby. And if you don't, i will_ make_ you leave, i will make your time at this school a living hell.'

'You aren't like that. You wouldn't do that.'

'Watch me.'

For Ruby, that single comment was the final nail in the coffin. She had been defeated. What did she expect exactly. Ruby realised she needed to warn Adam and fast; she still cared for him, and wanted to give him a shot of telling the truth before Rachel exposed him too. It would be better that way. Better for all of them.

….

'Anyone know what's up with Ruby today? She's in a_ right_ mood.' Tom quipped at his first senior management meeting as acting deputy head.

Knowing the situation between Rachel and Ruby, Kim shot Tom a look which screamed stop and swiftly changed the course of the conversation to new deputy head interviews. Rachel on the other hand, felt as if she were slowly drowning, all she could hear in her ears was a constant ringing - none of the information put forward by Kim was sinking in.

'Rachel?' Kim repeated for the third time.

'Yes. Sorry Kim.'

'I was just saying that i have sent out the post for Deputy Head on our school website, and Joyce has sorted a letter to be sent out to parents - explaining the situation.'

'That's great Kim. Thank you. And we should have a full list of applicants by Thursday, is that correct?'

'Yes, i'll get them sent to you as soon as possible.'

Rachel flashed Kim a grateful smile, fighting back the inevitable fresh wave of tears that were about to come, 'That'll be it then you too. And thank you Tom, you know, for stepping in as Deputy, it has been a big help.'

'Anytime Rachel.'

Rachel completely shocked herself at how she managed to stay composed until the pair left. She had in fact lost count of the amount of times she'd cried in the past week. Something which was usually a foreign emotion for her - oh how she wished she had never allowed Adam to break down her walls. Once again, she found her thoughts drifting back to Eddie, and she wished with all her heart that things had worked out with him. He was a great man - one of the best. For now though, she had to face the music with Adam. She wanted to know why she wasn't good enough for him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone._

_Thank you for the reviews. Hope you are enjoying the story so far._

_Please let me know what you think of this chapter:)_

Three days had passed since Rachel had confronted both Adam and Ruby about their betrayal. She had been doing okay, considering, but today certainly hit differently for her - it was the day her and Adam would have been getting married. Because of this, Rachel found her mind drifting back to Monday evening and the explosive argument with Adam…

After pretty much forcing Ruby to leave her job, Rachel had been totally zoned out all afternoon - she had been incapable of doing any work whatsoever - all her focus was pinpointed on what she would ultimately say to Adam that evening and the consequences of it. So when the last lesson bell did eventually ring that afternoon; she didn't even consider staying back to catch up on paperwork like she normally would - she had grabbed her coat and driven home at an abnormal speed for her: she just wanted to get it over with. One thing she was glad of was that Adam always walks home on a Monday, so it came in handy that particular day. She had acknowledged that it would of been a substantially awkward ten minutes in the car. Once she had arrived home, Rachel simply sat herself down at the kitchen table - waiting for Adam's inevitable arrival. Surprisingly Rachel had jumped when she heard the familiar sound of her front door - followed by Adam's footsteps and a simple 'we need to talk'. In that moment Rachel had been very confused, annoyed even. Had Ruby warned him? Was the only question floating around her brain at that moment in time. Despite her irritation, she had composed herself and managed to speak rather calmly to the man who had become a stranger.

'You say that in a way which makes it seem like I am in the wrong,' Rachel had stated.

'Not at all,' Adam simply said, he had even risked taking a seat next to Rachel and placing his hand on top of hers, 'let me explain.'

'_Don't_ touch me. Don't you _dare_ touch me,' she had never moved away from someone as quickly, 'and as for explaining, you've had plenty of opportunities. All those times you were late for dinner, I questioned you about it and you bare face _lied_ to me. How could you?'

'I know - and I am sorry. How did you find out?'

'_Sorry_? Sorry doesn't even cut it,' Rachel had shouted, swiftly discarding his question, 'You have looked me_ right in the eye_ and lied to me. Oh and as for me finding out, I heard your interesting little conversation with Ruby on the phone yesterday.'

'I am so sorry that you found out like that. I should of told you myself.'

'Yes, at least that is one thing i agree with. How long?'

'_How long_?' Adam had said in genuine confusion, he had been so taken aback by Rachel's fury and the potential of losing her, his mind had gone blank.

'_How long_ have you been sleeping with _another woman_ behind my back?'

'Rach - that doesn't matter..'

'It _doesn't matter_? After everything, I still thought you would at least have the decency to be honest with me.'

'Look,' Adam had begun, realising if he wanted a shot at saving this relationship, he would have to abide by anything she said, 'it started a week after you and I got together, but it was never my intention for it to go this far.'

'Hang on a minute, if it began a week into us seeing each other - that means the affair was going on when you proposed to me. What is wrong with you?,' she had questioned, taking a step closer to him and bringing a finger up to his head, 'in what part of your mind does that make sense?'

'Forgive me Rachel. _Please_.'

'I don't actually know how you can stand there and say that. Do you love her?'

'I… yes. But i love you too.'

With that, Rachel had scoffed, and she turned her whole body away from him, 'I'm sorry Adam, I can't listen to any more lies. Just get your things and go. Get out of _my_ house.'

'I won't give up on you Rachel,' Adam had stated, ironically, considering he had then followed Rachel's demands and left without another word.

…

Looking back on this, Rachel realised that the situation was still very raw for her. But surely that was expected - it was only three days ago, she thought to herself, acknowledging she was being quite foolish. One thing she was grateful for in the aftermath of their relationship, was Adam's natural decision to leave Waterloo road. But all things considered, it was rather annoying for Rachel to now have to appoint two new cooking teachers as well as Deputy. Ultimately wanting to push any thoughts of Adam to the back of her mind - she drew her attention to a new email from Kim; a list of applicants for Deputy Head. Sighing, she clicked on the all important email - hoping for some half decent candidates. It would be more than difficult to replace Chris. Scanning down the list of names, initially she was rather disappointed. But then she saw it. A name she had become so accustomed to seeing in the past. A name she had thought so fondly of in recent days. Eddie Lawson. The initial disappointment was replaced with a variety of thoughts and feelings. She found the timing of it all so very strange, and although she didn't believe in fate and all that nonsense, she couldn't help thinking that this was perhaps a little more than just a coincidence.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone - here is the chapter that I have certainly been waiting for - the chapter when Eddie and Rachel see each other again :)_

_As always, a huge thank you to Mrs Carmichael, RachelMasonFan39, AnomAnom1, fayeftvanity and Lynny for the reviews - they were all lovely to read._

_Just as a quick note, I know in the show, Rachel and Adam got married on the last day of term, but for the purpose of this story, they were supposed to get married a week before the end of term._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review to let me know what you think x_

It was unnatural for Rachel to feel this nervous. It had been expected ever since she saw his name on the list - but the feeling still overcame her, shocking her into reality. Today was the day. The morning of the interviews. The day she would come face to face with Eddie Lawson once again. A year later. How had it been a whole year? A year since she made potentially the biggest mistake of her life. Often this crossed her mind, but today of all days, the thought of her 'biggest mistake' hit her like a tonne of bricks. Up until now, it hadn't even clicked with Rachel that it was the last day of term - she had been so preoccupied and wrapped up in the never ending catastrophe that was her life. Infact, she had been so on edge for the past week, that Kim had suggested her and Tom conducted Eddie's interview. But no, that wouldn't do for Rachel. She wanted to see him, to talk to him - she would just have to compose herself. Like any other day, Rachel scanned her wardrobe, wishing another item of clothing would appear. Finally settling on the choice of her favourite trousers, blazer and shirt combo, she made her way downstairs to see if she could stomach a megre slice of toast. Although she longed for his presence, his smile, his warmth - Rachel couldn't wait for today to be over with - she didn't want to find out what it could hold for her state of mind.

…

Eddie Lawson had never felt less prepared for an interview in his life. Normally, he would at least try to organise some inspirational thoughts and ideas before hand - but his mind was full of something else. Rachel Mason. In reality, he realised that he had thought of her every day for the past year. Every day since the worst decision of his life came back to haunt him. Why did he move on to Melissa after Rachel rejected him? Eddie had known that Rachel wasn't ready, it was too soon after the fire - as usual though, his impulsive and ridiculous judgements had intervened. They had overcome him and crushed any chance that him and Rachel had. No matter how strong the love radiating between them was, it wasn't enough to hold back the inevitable. The only positive thing to come out of this mess was his beautiful 9 month old daughter - Isabelle. Despite this, he had meant what he said a year ago - Rachel was his top priority. In fact - she still was, he still wanted her to be. Was it crazy to still think that 365 days later? No, he was a man who stuck by his word - especially for a woman he was still deeply in love with. As he attempted to prepare himself for the interview, the only thing allowing him to keep going was the slight inkling that maybe Rachel had held on to the remnants of their relationship too. He really hoped so; he hoped so with all his heart.

….

'Morning!' Kim announced to Rachel as she cheerfully made her way into the office, clearly focusing her thoughts on the 6 week holiday ahead.

Rachel could just about manage a friendly smile back, somehow though, it wasn't enough to conceal the emotions she was currently feeling; Kim sensed her worry and alarm almost immediately.

'Oh Rachel, sorry,' Kim looked up, feeling rather guilty for her bubbly entrance, 'i forgot… about the interviews… you seeing Eddie again.'

'Do you know Kim, it's fine, I really don't know why I'm getting myself so worked up about it,' Rachel strived to simply shrug off her concerns, physically as well as mentally.

'Are you sure? You don't have to pretend Rachel,' Kim approached the other woman with caution, now aware that she was currently feeling a whirlwind of confusing emotions.

'Of course. It's the last day of term, we shouldn't be worrying about anything. It's already strange enough conducting these interviews today - but really, we've had no choice, any earlier and you know, it would've been rather short notice,' baffled Rachel, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Realising that Rachel wasn't going to open up - especially not today - Kim continued the conversation and made some slight small talk with her colleague (more importantly, her friend). She was worried about her, equally though, she didn't want to push her away. So for now, she would keep an eye on her, and trust that today would go to plan.

…

Two down, one to go until Eddie Lawson - Rachel pondered, midway through the interview process. She recognised that the next ten minutes or so with the upcoming candidate would be a blur - and she secretly hoped that they wouldn't be applicable anyway. With that concept, a new thought emerged in her brain - would it not look odd if she gave Eddie the job? Even if he was potentially going to be the best option… No, she wouldn't let something as trivial as that sway her decision: Rachel would appoint the most suitable person for the role. At the end of the day, she was far from a selfish human being, so even if things did go well between her and Eddie, she wouldn't sabotage the schools potential in order to fulfil a future with the love of her life. Was Eddie the love of her life? She thought so. It seemed bizarre, but everything with Adam had brought her to this conclusion - she was still in love with Eddie Lawson.

The arrival of her next candidate awoke Rachel from her thoughts and her expressions were forced to changed. She had to put her game face on - well, at least for now.

…..

Nostalgia. That was exactly was Eddie was experiencing as he perched himself in reception, awaiting his appointment. His appointment with Rachel - he forced himself to think. Eddie concluded that he had to face this head on, otherwise he would achieve neither of his purposes for today: to find out where he stands with Rachel, and to ultimately become Deputy Head once again. Despite his thought process, nothing could stop the nostalgia from engulfing him: the conversations, the smells, the sounds, the memories - it was all coming back to him now - more vivid than ever before.

'Eddie Lawson?' An unfamiliar voice called him. He looked up at the woman and smiled, realising she was probably Rachel's new secretary. It was time. Time to find out if holding on to his love for Rachel had been worth it. Time to find out if his love had remained mutual.

'So you have worked here before then?' the lady queried, clearly wanting to make some form of conversation to avoid an awkward walk to Rachel's office.

'Yes erm, i left about a year ago.'

'Oh right, how come you left if you're coming back so soon?'

'It's a long story,' he smiled, surprisingly grateful to be arriving at Rachel's office. He was glad of the antechamber - it gave him a moment or two to compose himself before the secretary said that Rachel was ready for him.

Eddie closed his fingers around the door handle, recognising the feel he had previously gotten so accustomed to. Was he really ready for this? What if it was too soon - for him and for her? He pushed the door handle down sharply; wishing he could push his worries away as easily. One swing of the door and he would see her face. Her face that he had missed so much. Just do it Eddie; he scalded himself. Comprehending that he couldn't stand there forever - he shoved the door and let go of it automatically, as if it was burning his hands. Simultaneously, the pair adjusted their gaze so that it rested on one another. For both of them - their looks said it all. No words were spoken for more than five seconds. No words were required. A slight redness arose in Rachel's cheeks - and it was clear to Eddie that he had made the right choice; his feelings were reciprocated.

'Eddie.' stated Rachel simply, averting her gaze - clearly aware of her noticeable blush.

'Rachel.' Felt like the appropriate answer for Eddie to take, 'How are you?'

'To be honest, it has been a tough year. But i am holding it together. What about yourself? How are you?'

Initially, Eddie was taken aback by her sheer honesty - she had clearly been struggling if she was admitting it, 'I'm okay,' he was unsure of what to say next, how to comfort her - it had been too long. Somehow though, his mouth made the decision for him; settling on something he found a little risky, 'I've missed you Rachel.'

Bringing her gaze back up to meet his - she gave the simplest of answers, 'I've missed you too.' Although simple - that was all Eddie needed to hear to know that everything was going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, thank you so so much for reading and a huge thanks to those people who reviewed; i really do appreciate it._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think x_

The next fifteen minutes the pair spent together were precious and to be treasured forever. Yes, those minutes were a world away from a formal interview; but that didn't matter - neither saw Eddie's interview as a top priority. Both Rachel and Eddie had endured a whirlwind of emotions within that quarter of an hour - Eddie was more than grateful with how willing Rachel had been to open up about the ins and outs of the horrific year she had withstood. Although being in Rachel's presence was all Eddie had wished for during the 365 days they had spent apart; he couldn't help the way his heart soared with guilt: he should have been there to support the woman he loved, and comfort her, no matter what. No doubt she had needed him throughout her dealings with Max and the merger… And as for Adam, well, he was certain none of that would have happened at all. With that his gaze lingered over Rachel's breathtaking features that he knew too well, her beauty would forever captivate him - the pair were more than content with a few seconds of comfortable silence.

'I'm so sorry,' Eddie blurted out, breaking off the moment of muteness they were both relishing. He felt unable to hide his true thoughts and feelings for a second longer, Rachel deserved his apology.

Now it was Rachel's turn to feel guilt. She felt rather responsible for his obvious feelings of remorse. Remorse for what? He has nothing to apologize for. None of this was his fault. Quite the opposite.

'Eddie you- ,'

'No - I know what you're going to say Rach,' the way he said 'Rach' made her heart leap, she had missed that just as much as him, 'you're going to say that I have nothing to be sorry for. But I do. You pushed me away last year, you were selfless - I shouldn't have let that happen. I knew deep down it was not what you wanted.'

'I should be the one saying sorry Eddie. You told me I was your priority, and still, I managed to convince myself that it wasn't right for me to continue being a part of your life. Like you say, I pushed you away, not the other way round. So no Eddie - I am sorry.'

Eddie was well and truly in awe at everything Rachel was saying - things could have been so different for them. He couldn't stand that thought, they had wasted 12 months of their lives without each other. Before he could even attempt to compose himself and give a response, a knock was heard and Rachel's secretary entered.

'Hi Miss Mason, sorry to interrupt,' the lady said, almost ignoring Eddie's presence whilst looking directly at Rachel, 'am I okay to send the next candidate up now, we are running slightly over schedule.'

'Yes Josephine - of course. Sorry.'

Eddie worried that that would be that, however, to his surprise, Rachel averted her eyeline to him; shooting glances of apologies, 'Eddie, I've only got two more applicants left to interview - so if you're happy to wait, I'll come to reception in about half an hour and we can talk some more,'

'Absolutely,' Eddie announced with pleasure, allowing himself to smile at both Rachel and Josephine.

Josephine herself was certain something was going on between these two. She wasn't one to intrude on others lives, especially not her bosses - nevertheless, it was more than obvious that she had interrupted much more than just an interview. How right she was.

…..

Just as Rachel was about to prepare herself for round two with Eddie, she was interrupted by the appearance of Kim. Even though she wanted to be with Eddie, resolve things between them, Rachel was more than grateful for Kim's considerate and caring gesture.

'Hi Rachel, how were the interviews?'

It was a general question, which Rachel knew had two meanings: on the surface, Kim really did mean 'how were the interviews', but deep underneath, what she truly meant was 'how was it seeing Eddie again.'

'The applicants were okay, nothing special though if I am totally honest,' with a widening of the eyes from Kim, Rachel knew that wasn't what she wwanted to hear about, 'Eddie.' Kim nodded, approving Rachel's continuation, 'I didn't even interview him. We were just talking, catching up I guess. Josephine had to knock, to tell me I was running over schedule.' With that Kim rolled her eyes, she knew that Josephine had only been doing her job - but right now, she cared more about her friend's wellbeing than professional matters.

Rachel smiled warmly, 'Not to worry. He's waited in reception, we both realised we have a lot more talking to do.'

Kim attempted to subside her grin and failed helplessly, 'that's good isn't it?'

'I think so. It just feels so different now, even though it's Eddie, I'm scared to let someone else into my life, to break down my walls. You know, after everything with Adam.'

'Oh Rachel,' Kim sighed, she felt extremely unhelpful but placed a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder regardless, 'Eddie Lawson is the kindest man I have ever met. He wouldn't do that to you, he is not Adam.'

Deep down, Rachel appreciated that Kim was right - Eddie wasn't going to hurt her. Despite this, Rachel was full of self doubt as she spoke her goodbyes to Kim, subsequently making her way to the all important destination.

When she approached Eddie, he looked deep in thought as always. On any other occasion, she would have thought about creeping up on him, making him jump - they used to love laughing and joking with one another. Now however, was not the time. Both of them were full of heartache, it had to end now, they had to find a way around this.

'Mr Lawson?' Rachel approached him with care, forcing herself to once again reminisce about the good old days with the use of his surname.

This was only reinforced with his response, 'Miss Mason,' Eddie was snapped out of his gaze and he rose so that his stance was directly opposite Rachel's.

'Shall we go for a drink? Perhaps we can carry out your interview also…' At least for now, Rachel wanted to try and forget the dreadful year she had endured - and she knew that would indefinitely happen with Eddie. Not only that, it had registered with her she would need to interview Eddie one way or another - he did apply for the role.

'I think that would be a good idea,' Eddie responded, resisting the temptation to interlock their hands as they had done so many times before walking out of Waterloo road. Another time, he noted in the back of his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, thank you so much to everyone for the reviews, they are always lovely to read._

_Here is chapter nine - I hope you enjoy it !_

_Let me know what you guys think :) _

Realising the local pub would be full of Waterloo Road's finest members of staff, Eddie and Rachel decided on a quiet but suitable pub just outside of Rochdale. Ironically, it was Adam who had first introduced her to it, but it was the first place to cross Rachel's mind; it was a lovely little spot after all. Stepping out of Rachel's car together, the pair couldn't help but notice how natural it felt for them to be walking side by side into a public place. Once again, this caused Eddie to severely curse himself for ever getting involved with Melissa. He had to stop that mindset though, by the grace of god - he had been given a second chance with the love of his life, he didn't want to take that for granted under any circumstances. His deep thought process was only reinforced by the warm smile from Rachel that he had missed so much, as they made an entrance to the surprisingly busy pub. Suddenly, Rachel stopped dead in her tracks - remnants of the beam quickly discarded.

'What is it Rach? Everything okay?' Eddie queried, not even attempting to hide his sheer concern.

'I - erm…' Rachel couldn't even bring herself to answer before ushering Eddie out of the door - into the mild summers night.

Tilting his head, Eddie waited for a response patiently.

'Adam,' with Rachel's vagueness, Eddie flashed her a puzzled luck, quickly comprehending that she was clearly struggling to get her words out.

'It's okay Rachel, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,' he gently spoke, supportively resting his hand on her arm.

'No - It's not that, it's just hard to talk about. Still raw,' Rachel stuttered, responding to Eddie's hand by placing her own on his shoulder - guiding him back to her car where she gathered she'd be more comfortable to speak.

Once settled, Rachel had composed herself, 'he was in there. With Ruby.'

'Oh Rachel,' Eddie noted with sincerity, leaning closer to her, 'I'm so sorry.'

Tears glistened in her eyes at Eddie's kindness, threatening to fall, 'do you know, I'm not even sure if I did love him Eddie. It's kind of like what you said after Melissa I suppose. You know, I just didn't want to be alone anymore. Life was so lonely without you.'

His heart instantly broke, unsure of how to feel. Not for the first time that day, he questioned his actions of the past year. Why didn't he come back for her? Moving on instinct, Eddie cupped Rachel's cheek delicately - shifting as close to her as possible, given their restrictions sat in the seats of the car. Ducking his head so that it was level with hers, Eddie allowed his lips to touch Rachel's, instantly feeling that spark he had missed so much. At first, he worried she was taken aback, that this wasn't what she wanted. Rachel, on the other hand, was taking a moment to devise herself before responding to Eddie's gesture with equal love and affection. She wanted to show him how much she appreciated him - even if he had only been back in her life less than a day. Reluctantly pulling away for air, Eddie kept his arm wrapped around Rachel's neck - never wanting to let her go again.

'I hope that made you feel better. You're not alone anymore,' he finally decided to whisper; only a few centimetres away from her lips.

Rachel nodded slowly, wanting to express her feelings further so that Eddie would understand, 'it upsets me because it reinforced what I felt before I was Rachel Mason. He has made me feel so worthless - that no one could ever want me. I mean I don't blame him but, equally, that didn't stop it from hurting.'

'You are far from worthless. I want you,' he brought his hand down to her upper arm, squeezing it in the hope of reassuring her, 'I love you. I always have loved you Rachel. I doubt I will stop.'

'What exactly did I do to deserve you. Hm?' She questioned, tracing her fingers through his hair. Just incase he hadn't made it clear, Rachel leant forwards so that her mouth was almost brushing his ear, 'I love you too.'

Lost in the moment, Eddie and Rachel hadn't acknowledged just how long they had been wrapped up in their own little world - basking in their affection and admiration for one another.

'Do you know Eddie,' Rachel commented, allowing a stifled laugh to escape, 'we still haven't done your interview!'

'Guess you're gonna just have to give me the job then. Personal circumstances,' he joked, teasing Rachel with a look that made her weak at the knees.

'Oi cheeky.' She elbowed him gently in the ribs, only just realising that it felt as if they'd never been apart. 'Seriously though Eddie, that interview has to be done,'

He threw her a knowing smile, noticing the familiar look of headteacher mode furrowing across Rachel's expression.

'Do you reckon my house is too informal for an interview?' She beamed, half serious, half not.

'Not at all.'

Eddie was shocked at Rachel's openness towards him, having said that, he certainly wasn't complaining. After thinking about it, he gathered that she was feeling similar things to him - she clearly saw a second shot for them and was more than willing to take it.

…

Even though the summer holidays had officially commenced, Rachel and Kim had agreed to meet over the weekend - in order to discuss the applicants and ultimately come to a final decision for Deputy Head.

'So?' Kim grinned as her and Rachel took a seat at a cafe in town, 'how did things go with Eddie?'

'You know Kim, I'm sure we are supposed to be discussing all the applicants. Not just Eddie Lawson,' the pair erupted into laughter, Kim knowing fine well that Rachel wasn't serious.

'Alright alright,' Kim held her hands up, 'guilty as charged. Seriously though, I do want to know how that little chat with him went…'

'Let's just say, it went as well as possible, given the circumstances,' Rachel attempted to stifle a smile, eventually failing, 'on a serious note though. His interview was good. Great even. And I'm not just saying that.'

'I don't doubt that for a second Rachel.' Kim stated, allowing her previous laughter to settle into a more momentous expression, 'im aware that the other candidates weren't … the best. Obviously Mr Lawson has previous experience at the school, that always comes in handy at a place like Waterloo road. Believe me.' Kim chuckled, referencing to her own return.

'Mmm, you've got a point there. To be honest, Kim, I'd say it's between Eddie and Jack Bower. Jack had some fabulous ideas, and you know, he seemed to be really passionate about them. Sitting back to look at the bigger picture though, I genuinely can't see where he fits in at Waterloo Road. Surely that's the key to an excellent Deputy?'

'Agreed. I mean, looking at Jack's previous schools,' Kim nodded profusely, glancing at a sheet of paper, 'Candall High, James White Academy, they're all a world away from Waterloo Road.'

Tilting her head to the side, Rachel ended up dropping a nod in agreement. Waterloo Road needed someone who would be prepared to face any challenge thrown at them. She already had several bouts of evidence to show Eddie Lawson was more than capable of just that.

'It's decided then,' Kim stated, practically reading her bosses thoughts, 'Eddie Lawson is our new deputy head.'


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone, thank you so so much for the lovely reviews - they all mean a lot to me._

_As usual, i hope you enjoy this chapter (I certainly enjoyed writing it as it is very much Reddie based!)_

_Please let me know what you guys think :) x_

Eddie had contemplated calling Rachel for the past 24 hours, ever since their re-encounter. Although he had avoided it, he knew she would be ringing him soon, to let him know if he had been successful in gaining the role of deputy head. Oh how he hoped he had. A smile couldn't help but plaster itself on his face at the thought of working with Rachel everyday once again. As if on cue, a distinct sound awoke Eddie from his daze. To his surprise though, it wasn't a phone - but his door bell. He sighed; it wouldn't be Rachel. She said she'd call. With a look of despair furrowed across his brow, Eddie grasped the door handle with his fingers - wondering who could be waiting on the other side. Rachel. Was he seeing things now? No. It was definitely her, she was the only person who caused him to become as captivated as he was in that moment. Several emotions washed over him: curiosity, confusion, wonder - but most of all, joy. Joy that the love of his life was once again stood in front of him; considering he had spent the last year of his life apart from her presence.

Before he could gather his thoughts (never mind his words) Rachel broke their stare and filled the silence - stepping forward so that her left arm was resting on the door frame.

'What's wrong with this picture?'

The simple phrase pulled at his heart strings almost instantly, pulling him back to the day when he foolishly stamped on his first chance with Rachel. He wished the universe would whisk him back to that day, so that he could make amends - do things differently. Maybe Rachel wouldn't have ran from him if he had just waited that little bit longer. Reminiscing that day, he realised he couldn't reply with nothing other than 'Rachel.'

The smile that grew on her lips as he whispered her name was one that would be etched in his brain forever. Resisting the temptation to pull her close in order to simply intertwine their lips and never let her go; Eddie spoke again, trying to discard the whirlwind of thoughts buzzing around in his brain.

'Come in,' he noted without hesitation.

It was strange for Rachel to step foot in his house once more. His house that she would have essentially called her home, little over a year ago. Instantaneously, her mind flashed back to all the joyous occasions they had shared together under this roof. She even contemplated simple things like kicking off her shoes in the hallway, or bounding down the stairs together after realising they were going to be late for work. She missed that. Just as much as she had missed him. Her thought process must have been portrayed externally as well as internally, because she felt the warmth of his touch brushing the small of her back, he mouth muttering something like, 'are you alright Rach?' Rach. Another thing she had missed deeply. Granted, other people called her that too. Somehow though, it was different coming from Eddie Lawson. Surely everything is better coming from the love of your life, she thought, as she followed him into his living room.

'So, not that I'm complaining, but I thought you were gonna call,' Eddie joked, shifting the intense mood slightly as he took a seat next to her, making sure that nearly every inch of their sides were touching.

Rachel glanced down at the ground, subsequent to the newly found crimson colour that spread across her cheeks. Busted.

'Well… as seen as you've got the position, i thought i would pay you a visit,' she smirked, dropping that exuberant bombshell, intending to change the dynamics of the conversation and ultimately divert from her true reasonings for being here.

'Rachel,' Eddie stated whilst refraining himself from gasping, 'I don't know what to say. Thank you,' he locked eyes with her, putting as much sincerity and truth into his words as humanly possible.

'You were the best candidate Eddie,' she beamed softly, hesitantly bringing her right hand around the back of his neck, 'none of the others know Waterloo Road like you do.'

Rachel's arm movement had shifted their positions, closing the miniscule gap that had been between them prior to this. Once again, Eddie longed to kiss her - before he could decide, her eyes darted from his lips and back up to his eyes, making his heart sore and ultimately making the decision for him. Their mouths interlocked like they had done so many times before. Despite this familiarity, the pair simultaneously acknowledged that nothing quite felt as electrifying as this kiss. This kiss confirmed everything they already knew, consolidated the information. She needed him and he needed her. There was no doubt about that.

It felt like forever before they reluctantly pulled away from one another; keeping their bodies interlocked even if their lips weren't. A comfortable silence settled the pair as Rachel placed her head on his chest, relaxing with the rhythm of his breathing.

'So, where do we go from here?' Eddie queried, allowing the tranquility to be broken apart.

'Well, I'll need to gather all the necessary paperwork, obviously I will need you to attend any upcoming LEA meetings over the summ- ,'

'Rachel,' Eddie erupted into a roar of laughter, in stitches at the thought of work was even crossing her mind, 'I mean _we_. Me and you._ Us_.' He turned to face her, allowing a serious expression to spread across his face - Eddie wanted Rachel to comprehend just how much he wanted this.

There it was again - Rachel's cheeks lit up like a flame, a smirk settling on her lips as the realisation hit her. Wanting to regain control of the conversation, she glared him right in the eyes, not allowing their gaze to wander elsewhere.

'I don't know Mr Lawson. Where do _we_ go from here?'


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone, thank you very much for the reviews! They are all lovely for me to read._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter - more Reddie content i am afraid :) _

_Please let me know what you guys think of it, i would really appreciate that x_

For once, the shrill sound of Eddie's alarm wasn't the thing to wake him. No, this was far from the harshness of that god awful ringing. A whisper discreetly leaked into his ear drum, causing him to finally register who he was with. Rachel.

'Good morning,' she spoke hushly, pleased to see that her attempts to waken him had been achieved.

'Did you know that it's a Sunday? Not that I'm complaining with you next to me, but I wouldn't have minded a few extra winks,' Eddie half joked whilst his eyes took their time to adjust to the beautiful sight laying in front of him.

'Did you know that it's 11 o'clock?' Rachel smirked, leaning forwards slightly so that her lips brushed his.

'I'll let you off then…' he whispered, subconsciously wrapping his arm around Rachel's slender waist.

Abruptly, the pair were interrupted by a severe banging that came from downstairs. Eddie knew that noise anywhere - it was his front door. But who on earth was on the other side? Exchanging an uneasy glance with Rachel, Eddie slid out of bed reluctantly, eager to find out who had interrupted their bubble of joy. Rachel was equally as curious, so closely followed Eddie down the stairs, adjusting her eyes to the bright light that seeped through the windows.

Once Eddie had opened the door, Rachel felt several waves of sickness wash over her as Adam Fleet was revealed. How on earth did he know she was here? Eddie glanced at Rachel, not having a clue who this man was, but placing a guess on it being Adam.

Rachel took a step forward so that she was in front of Eddie, much to his dismay - he wanted to protect Rachel from harm at all costs.

'What are you doing here Adam?' She queried, clearly disgusted by even the sight of him.

Adam staggered forwards, almost falling into Rachel's arms - he was quite clearly intoxicated.

'I followed you here last night. So I think I should be asking you that….' his words were slurred, and his close proximity made Rachel feel incredibly uneasy, 'what are you doing here, with him?' he interrogated, stabbing a finger against Eddie's chest - which only made Eddie grow taller in response.

'I don't know how you dare, after what you've done. And quite frankly, it's none of your business anymore.'

'Ahh I see. Turned back to your old ways have you Rachel? Bet he's getting it for free though. Special treatment.'

Rachel shrugged, attempting to come across as unbothered by Adam's spiteful comments. Despite this, she couldn't deny it had hurt just as much as those comments thrown around by the likes of Stuart Hordley and Max Tyler.

For Eddie, Adam's remarks had hit too close to those made by Stuart Hordley several years ago. Because of this, he intended to react in exactly the same way - Rachel's ex boyfriend or not. Instantly, Eddie's clenched fist collided with Adam's top lip and it curled upwards in response. That certainly silenced him.

'Now Adam, I've only known you for five minutes and I already don't like you. So why don't you do Rachel and I the honours and get out of my house,' Eddie spoke sternly whilst Rachel couldn't help but reminisce over the first time he had punched another man for her. She remembered wanting to kiss him for how he was with Stuart, so now, a similar feeling settled in her stomach.

'You're brilliant Eddie,' she whispered whilst burying her head into his shoulder in order to conceal her tears, 'well and truly brilliant.' Despite his strength holding her together, her body couldn't help but shake violently. A man she had once loved cheating on her was bad enough - somehow though, him bringing up her past in such a derogatory way was far worse in Rachel's eyes.

…..

There was no doubt about it, Eddie had seen Rachel go through every single emotion since they had met. Despite this, her behaviour after Adam's comments was hard to witness. The man had clearly broken her, and Eddie of all people knew how difficult it was to break apart Rachel Mason. He felt totally and utterly powerless, nothing he was doing seemed to help. No amount of conversation, or embraces, or wise words could fix this. Equally though, nothing would stop Eddie from striving to make Rachel see just how amazing she truly is.

'Fancy watching a film or something Rach?' he questioned lightly, attempting to get a slight glimpse of conversation from her. Eddie just had to know that she was okay.

'We can do,' she commented, and still continued to wrap herself up in a tight ball of worry.

Clearly she had a change of heart, because Rachel swiftly backtracked on her previous comment, 'you know, I can't thank you enough for letting me sit with you for the past few hours… since Adam… anyway, I think I should go now,' with that she rose from her defensive position and began to retreat out of his living room.

Eddie had no time to think before the situation in front of him began to unfold. His initial instinct was to stop her, so gently, he pulled her back by the wrist, 'Rachel wait. Please don't go, I know you're not okay.'

She did nothing but sigh. Rachel knew that Eddie could read her like an open book, nothing would change that, 'Eddie really, you'll be sick of me by now,' she settled on that as a response.

'Oh don't be daft Rachel. You and I both know that's not true.'

With that she finally turned to face him, realising that he's nothing like Adam. How could she ever doubt that? In that moment, she realised that she can trust him, always has been able to, always will be able to.

'Eddie I - I can't do this. After Adam… I can't let anyone in anymore. It took me so long to allow myself to trust people … but now… even you…'

'Rachel,' she gazed down as he said this, feeling rather guilty after seeing the look of hurt flash across his brow, 'look at me Rach.'

Surprisingly to Eddie, she slowly but surely levelled her stare with his. Only then did he continue.

'I need you to know that you can trust me. What Adam has done to you, is unforgivable. But I am not him, I would never do that to you Rachel.' He noticed that she had shuffled forward slightly, and he gathered that he was getting somewhere at last, 'you're extraordinary. Genuinely, the strongest woman I've met. For me, all of the things that you've been through - your past, the fire, Max Tyler, Adam ... the list doesn't stop there. The point is though Rach, all these things, just reinforce how amazing you truly are. It's everything I love about you.'

In an instant, Rachel's expression softened. She was well and truly touched by the sheer sincerity in his words. Why did she ever let this man go in the first place? Realising it was now or never, she closed the gap between them both and knelt down so that they were level with one another.

'Eddie, I love you too. So much. Truthfully, I don't think I ever stopped loving you.'

He smiled, more than grateful for the response he received, 'stay with me Rachel. Stay with me for a few weeks. I can't bear the thought of you stuck in your house alone, overthinking every single thing.'

Smirking, she suppressed a chuckle - he really did know her far too well.

'I mean, if you don't mind… you're probably right. But oh Eddie, I can't ask that of you.'

'_You're_ not asking,' he laughed, bringing their bodies closer together, 'I asked.'


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi everyone, thank you for the lovely reviews._

_Sorry about not updating either of my stories yesterday - it was a pretty busy day._

_In this chapter i have decided to include the Bianka Vale incident... i know that happened about a year before the time period i am writing in, but i thought it would be quite interesting to include it with Eddie being there too. I am also going to try and do a little bit more of Michael's (Bianka's brother) perspective because i feel like we didn't get much of that in the show._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you guys think :)x _

'Come on then Mr Lawson, are you ready to return to battle?' Rachel queried jokingly, as her and Eddie made their way out of the house that had become their home in recent weeks.

The summer holidays had well and truly flown by. It felt like thirty seconds since the last day of term for Eddie and Rachel. Despite original plans for Rachel to stay for just a couple of weeks, the pair had decided to move in with each other for good. It took less than an instant for things to go back to exactly how they were before - neither of them would change things for the world.

'Ready as I'll ever be…' Eddie smiled pastily in response, unable to hide the hint of nervousness in his voice.

'Is that Eddie Lawson getting nervous?' Rachel suppressed a giggle as they sat down in the car, seriously placing her hand on his thigh for support.

'Maybe…' he glanced at her, grinning at the way they knew each other inside out, 'ah Rach it's just that it's been so long… and it's a different mix of both kids and staff now. What if I just don't work with it all?'

'Eddie,' she stated, pausing so that her sincerity was emphasised, 'you are without a doubt, the best deputy i have worked with. A slight change in students and staff is certainly not going to change that,' Rachel stopped for a second, recognising that the words were most likely sinking in by the look of gratitude on Eddie's face. Glad she had gotten through to him, Rachel elongated this message by stretching her arm out, so that her hand made contact with his cheek. Even though they had officially been back together for a number of weeks now, the skin on skin contact made both adults weak at the knees. Intense eye contact was shared for several minutes until Rachel found the right words to break the comfortable silence, 'Eddie darling, you're absolutely fantastic. Don't ever doubt that. I love you.'

'I love you Rachel. What would I do without you eh?' Although the question was completely meaningful, Eddie allowed a slight chuckle to brush across his lips as he ignited the car engine. Early this morning, he had felt sick to the stomach at the thought of returning to his role as Deputy Head. Now though, with Rachel's support and her by his side - Eddie felt utterly invincible with his head held high.

…

Bianka Vale would normally be the happiest girl in the world on her birthday. Today though, it was different. She wasn't allowed to see her Dad - what sort of a birthday celebration is that? Instead, she was going out for a meal with her Mum, brother and the man she's supposed to call her step dad. Bianka would rather stick pins in her eyes than make conversation with her Mum's stupid boyfriend all night. Sighing, Bianka dragged her younger brother Michael out of the car and reluctantly made her way into Waterloo road.

'You know Michael, i don't wanna go to this meal tonight with Mum's boyfriend. I hate him.'

'What about Dad? Can we not see him?'

'Nope,' Bianka scoffed whilst scuffing her heel against the concrete.

Just then, her phone beeped to signal a text message. On the surface, Bianka knew it would probably be her Mum, saying to have a good day or whatever… secretly though, she hoped it would be her Dad. To Bianka's delight, and equally shock - it was a text from her father.

_Hiya princess, having a good day? What do you say to coming to see your dad for a bit.. what lesson you and Mike in now? x_

Bianka couldn't believe her luck - and her eyes for that matter. All of a sudden, her birthday seemed to be getting ten times better.

'Michael! Check this out!' She squealed, just catching Michael before her ran off with his friends.

'What is it Bianka? I'm gonna be late…'

'Dad's text! Look,' she pointed at her mobile whilst grabbing Michael's arm in pure delight.

'That's great! Tell him I'm in French with Haydock,' Michael tried his best to conceal his slight worry, but he couldn't help but think there was something strange going on here. Seeing his sister so happy though, he didn't want to ruin that on her birthday; so he decided to do nothing but smile.

_Hi Dad! I'm in English with Budgen and Mike's in French with Haydock… see u soon x_

Sending the text, Bianka knew that her day could only get better from here.

…

First lesson was going far slower than Bianka would've liked. Budgen groaning on certainly didn't help either. This was why, when the girl noticed her Dad's head appearing she couldn't help but jump straight up like a jack in the box… only to be interrupted by her grumpy English teacher.

'And _what_ do you think you're doing young lady? _Sit_ back down.'

'My dad's here sir.'

'_What_?' Grantley Budgen questioned in sheer disbelief.

There was no need for Bianka to answer - subsequent to Mr Budgen's question, her dad entered, not bothering to even knock. This put a smile on Bianka's face, she loved how unbothered her father was by it all.

'I'm here to collect my daughter. Bianka Vale. Got a dentist appointment.'

'Fine,' Grantley muttered, he was glad to be rid of at least one student.

'You alright princess,' Gary Vale greeted, as soon as him and Bianka were out of the school.

'Yeh I'm good… where's Mike though?'

'Teacher wouldn't let him out, some test or something. We can still have a good time though eh?'

'Yeh. Thanks Dad.'

'No problem sweetheart,' he noted whilst ruffling up his daughters hair. Silently he grinned to himself; his wife Joely really didn't know what was coming for her. She would do well to learn not to mess with him in the future.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews._

_I have decided to split the Bianka situation up into a couple of chapters - so this is again quite short. But it just makes it easier in terms of how quickly i can update._

_Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think :) x _

Rachel and Eddie were sitting alongside each other in the office, both scribbling away. Despite the workload, they were both very much enjoying working together again in such close proximity. Conversation was limited, but the silence was more than comfortable - with the pair sharing longing glances at one another frequently.

'Come in!' Rachel raised her voice slightly, responding to a rather urgent knock on the door.

'Rachel, Eddie.' Kim stated, erratically swapping her gaze between the two senior members of staff, 'we have a problem.'

'What is it?' Eddie queried, apparently more concerned than Rachel. This was certainly the last thing he needed on his first day back. The headmistress sensed her deputy's worry, and followed his comment with, 'you'd better take a seat.'

'Bianka Vale has been taken out of school by her father. Her father who is not allowed to see his children without supervision,' Kim stated matter of factly, wanting to get to the bottom of the situation as soon as possible.

Rachel and Eddie exchanged uneasy glances like they had done many times before: Stuart Hordley, the fire, the gun incident, Maxine's death, Ralph Mellor. Somehow though, this rocked their emotions in a different kind of way. A young pupil had been abducted by her own father. At that point, only one question was swimming around in Rachel's mind - did he intend to harm her?

'H… how was that allowed to happen?' Rachel questioned, as the trepidity and reality of the situation set in.

'Two words. Grantley Budgen.'

With that, the confusion only grew. So Rachel widened her eyes encouragingly, suggesting that Kim should evaluate.

'Bianka was in his class, he believed she had a dentist appointment. He obviously knows nothing about the girl, nothing about the situation with her father and so on.'

'I don't believe this!' Eddie grunted in frustration, throwing his arms up in the air and allowing them to hover for a moment.

Rachel on the other hand, was verging on a breakdown. It was too close to home for her. Like Bianka's Dad, her father was found to be dangerous. Well, Rachel knew that he was dangerous - there have been several occasions in the past, where Rachel was attacked by her Dad. It was essentially part of the reason Rachel left home so young. She just hoped for Bianka's sake that it wasn't too late for her, that she could help her.

Eventually, Rachel ripped herself out of her own thoughts; acknowledging that they needed to deal with this and fast.

'Right… thank you for letting me know Kim. If you can get in touch with the social worker and I'll get in touch with the police,' Rachel explained, directing this comment at Kim whilst realising the shocking amount of times she has dialled 999 at Waterloo Road, 'and, Eddie, could you try and get hold of Bianka's Mum for me - she really needs to be made aware of this situation before it escalates further.'

Eddie nodded swiftly in response; he recognised how important the speed of their upcoming actions was - they had to save Bianka and fast. At the end of the day, none of them really know what her Dad is capable of.

…

Ten intense minutes later and everything was in order: the police were on route; social worker ready; Bianka's mum contacted. Of course, this wasn't enough to reassure them that everything was under control. In particular, Rachel, who spent her time waiting for the police pacing up and down her office, unable to think clearly due to the abundance of thoughts darting around in her mind.

Eddie simply watched her for a moment, aware that she was becoming increasingly concerned. This reaction from Rachel was all to familiar for him; it reminded him of one of the worst days he had experienced at Waterloo Road: the day Earl Kelly brought a gun to school. It was a sense of déjà-vu for Eddie, and he knew he had to comfort her in exactly the same way now.

'Rachel,' he spoke softly whilst stopping Rachel in her tracks, gently placing both hands on her shoulders, 'it's under control. The police will find Bianka and her father, there is nothing more we can do but wait for them to arrive.'

The headmistress nodded profusely, and allowed herself to get lost in his gaze - she wanted more than anything to believe his wise words. It was no use though, not even Eddie could help her this time, 'I can't just sit here and do nothing Eddie. I already feel very responsible as it is.'

'Hey,' he stated, clumsily draping his right arm around Rachel's neck so that his fingers brushed her collar bone on route, 'this is not your fault Rach. You've done everything you can. Let's just wait till the police get here, then you and me can maybe work out what to do next, yeh?'

'Okay. Okay Eddie, you're right. They won't be long now anyway… and they'll sort it won't they?' She queried, wanting any form of reassurance at this point. Now though, it was Rachel's turn to acknowledge the stark parallels between the current situation, and Denzil's gun incident that occurred exactly two years ago. She just hoped that she would get it right this time.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi everyone, thank you so so much for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them and they always inspire me to carry on writing._

_Here is chapter 14, i hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think :) x_

Rachel was surprised at how quickly the police turned up, albeit a pleasant one. It had only been five minutes since her reassuring chat with Eddie, when a sharp knock was heard on the office door. Even so, 300 seconds had never been more painful - she couldn't help but anticipate the worst. It was poison in her blood.

'Come in.' she stated flatly, whilst attempting to clear her throat of the anxiousness arising.

The duo who entered looked far more composed than Rachel felt, and probably appeared. With this thought, her mind began to wander, and she found herself questioning how they manage to remain so calm and collected.

'Hi, you must be Rachel Mason… and Eddie Lawson i presume?' the male officer queried, as he simultaneously brought his ID into view, 'I'm PC Daniel Harbridge, and this is my colleague PC Helen Ash. Can we take a seat?'

'Yes yes, of course.' Rachel responded as all four adults sat down and made personal aims to get to the bottom of this situation.

After a few awkward minutes, of discussing how Bianka had been allowed to leave the site with her potentially harmful father, the inevitable question was posed.

'So, do either of you have an inkling regarding the whereabouts of Bianka and Gary Vale?'

The senior members of staff exchanged a glance - Eddie knew instantly that Rachel was unsure of how to answer this one; she needed his help, and as always, he was willing to give her just that.

'We don't, no…' Eddie commented, approaching the subject cautiously, 'but, a year 9 student saw Bianka getting into a white Volkswagen van just before we contacted you guys. And her brother Michael is still in school, he might be able to give us a starting point.'

'I think that would be a good start,' PC Ash nodded thoroughly.

With that Rachel left to collect Michael; luckily he was in a nearby English classroom, so just over a minute later, the pair were back in her office.

'So, Michael,' PC Harbridge began, 'We are just here to ask you a few questions, see if we can get to the bottom of this little incident. Is that alright?'

Michael nodded solemnly, he would try anything as long as his big sister came back safe. First though, he needed to reverse the roles and ask them something.

'Where's my mum? I want her.'

Rachel decided to take the lead on this one, the poor child needed a recognisable voice, 'Miss Campbell has rang her, she said she can't get away from work… but she said to keep her posted.' The headmistress had to try her upmost to hide the disgust in her voice when she spoke these words. How could a mother not want to be there to comfort her own son? To help find out where her daughter was? Rachel's heart shattered as Michael's head drooped even closer to the ground, she wanted nothing more than to comfort the boy. Equally though, she knew that their priority right now was to find Bianka before it was too late.

'Do you have any idea where your Dad might have taken Bianka?' PC Ash broke the unsettling silence with this all important question.

'There's this… caravan park he used to take us to. It was by a lake.'

'And do you know what it's called Michael?' The boy shook his head in response - shattering the rising hopes of everyone else in the room, 'maybe if we get a map out, could that help?' the officer pushed, only receiving a mere shrug from Michael; it was still worth a shot though.

Rachel couldn't sit here anymore, twiddling her thumbs. She had to do something, or she would forever dump the responsibility of this incident on her own shoulders. This is why she excused herself from the discussion, swiftly followed by Eddie whose concern was ever growing once again.

'Rachel! Where are you going?' He asked, softening his tone in the hope that it would calm her obvious nerves.

'I can't just sit there Eddie, you know, we are getting nowhere. I need to go and look for them myself.'

The man flew his hands up in the air, flabbergasted that Rachel was prepared to put herself in this sort of danger once again, 'we have no idea where they are… we aren't going to find them without the help of the police.'

'I have to try,' she squeezed his wrist in appreciation, at the same time flashing him an apologetic smile. In the back of her mind, she realised how similar this conversation was to the one they both had after Rachel had ran into school after Denzil. There was a difference though, she had managed to comprehend and value Eddie's concern, rather than taking it the wrong way to ultimately snap at him. Rachel was glad of this, he deserved that above all people.

'Rach wait,' he pulled her back gently, hoping he could make her see sense, 'if you are sure about going, let me come with you,' she glanced at the ground in uncertainty, which made Eddie worry her answer would be no, 'please,' he whispered next, almost begging at this point.

'Okay,' she nodded slowly, 'lets go, the clock is ticking. A little girl's life is on the line here.'


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello all - as always, thank you to everyone who is reading this, and a special thanks to MrsCarmichael, RachelMasonFan39, faeftvanity and AnomAnom1 for leaving such lovely reviews - i really appreciate your continued support._

_I know i only updated this yesterday, and usually update this story one day and 'Love Changes Everything' the next... but i have been really enjoying writing this story in particular recently, and didn't think you guys would mind :)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think of it x_

_30, 40, 50_. Rachel watched as the speed of her car continued to creep up. Usually, she was one to stick to the speed limit - especially on the streets of a town like Rochdale. Today though, her priorities had been flipped on their head, the only thing that mattered to her in that moment was finding Bianka Vale safe and sound. Eddie must have sensed this, since he didn't speak a word; he only occasionally shot glances across at her. Rachel was more than grateful for this, he could have easily overreacted, she acknowledged that she was behaving rather impulsively. Somehow though, that didn't matter in the slightest - Rachel would do absolutely anything to save anyone; nothing would ever change that.

All of a sudden she took a sharp left, almost tipping the car on its side. In the passenger seat, Eddie grasped her logic - she must be onto something.

'Have you seen something?' he asked in urgency, wanting to help in any which way possible.

'Over there,' she pointed briefly, 'that's his van, parked up by Sainsburys.'

Sure enough, a rusty van which could easily be described as a heap of junk was parked directly outside of Rochdale's local Sainsburys. They were sure it was the right one, Eddie caught a glimpse of Bianka's golden hair and a furrowed brow plastered across a male's face, who he presumed was Gary Vale.

'That's them…' he exhaled - half in relief, half in despair. How would Rachel react now?

To his surprise and mere delight, the woman simply pulled her car up about 10 metres away from their target. Seemingly, Rachel didn't want to draw any attention to the vehicle and blow their cover. He was put at ease - at least she was going to play this calmly and safely.

'What do we do now?' he queried after the pair watched Bianka and Gary enter the store. Frankly, he wanted to allow Rachel to take the lead; he knew she always has the students interests at heart, she would know best. He was more than happy to follow her conduct, but the last thing he wanted was for her to put her own life at risk - not when he had only just got the love of his life back. Selfishly yet lovingly, he knew that he couldn't lose her.

'We wait. And when they come back, we follow them. We need to be there when they reach wherever he is taking her, Bianka _cannot_ be alone with him for much longer.'

Eddie felt consolation run through his ears when he heard Rachel speak those plural first persons. '_**We**__ wait.' '__**We**__ follow them.' '__**We**__ need.'_ At least she was willing to undergo this as a team, at least she was willing to let him help her.

….

Five minutes later and Rachel was already beginning to get agitated. Why had they not emerged from the store yet? What were they doing? It was only a small Sainsburys, not the full sized one; so not one part of her could understand why they were taking this long. Just when nearly every inch of hope had been drained out of her, she saw the girl. Closely followed by her father, too closely followed by her father. It couldn't be explained away as a form of protection, he was quite clearly trapping her and removing her option of running away. She and Eddie needed to stop Gary Vale before he took this any further. Rachel ignited her engine, careful to not let Gary see them - if he did this was over. No pressure, she thought anxiously, whilst she glanced at her deputy for any form of moral support.

….

Up until this point, Rachel had pondered on their final destination. The route had been ordinary - motorways and a couple of towns. Now though, Gary was clearly getting sidetracked… or… they were closing in on the arrival. Sweat emersed her palms and made them slip up and down the steering wheel. So much was relying on their next moves; they couldn't get it wrong. Eddie's sixth sense was unbelievable, it seemed that he could read her mind.

'It's gonna be okay Rach. We've got this.' he spoke reassuringly and placed a hand of comfort on her lower thigh. Eddie received a smile in response, but he knew her too well - she was almost definitely grinning through a whirlwind of negative thoughts, she was an expert at it.

The road continued to narrow, it felt like the world was closing in on them. Rachel decided to slow slightly, if Gary was going to spot them, he would do it now - she guessed that not many people had driven down this road recently; if ever. It felt like a lifetime before they reached an opening. Nausea. It was a caravan park. Michael had been right. Things must have changed since Gary had last taken his kids here, because this certainly wasn't your classic Haven or Butlins. Eddie spotted one lone caravan that had stark similarities to Gary's clapped out van. Was that where he planned to take her?

'Stop here.' Eddie reacted swiftly and placed a hand over the steering wheel. If they drove any further, Gary was bound to discover them, and he didn't even want to ponder on the consequences of that.

After watching father and daughter enter the caravan, both head and deputy knew they had to act. It was just a question of how. They shared a moment to look at one another and recognised that their thoughts were probably identical: they had to approach the mobile home.

'Shall we go and save Bianka then?' Rachel questioned, even though she already knew the answer. Eddie cares for the pupils equally as much as her, nothing would get in his way.

….

Even if Rachel wasn't having second thoughts, Eddie certainly was. They were in the middle of nowhere, anything could happen, and no one would know. He wasn't particularly concerned for his own safety, it was Rachel he was worried about. As they got closer, he realised that the caravan was painstakingly run down, Gary clearly wasn't expecting visitors any time soon. Perhaps he was in for a bit of a shock. Before Eddie could react, let alone speak, Rachel raised a hand and knocked twice on the fragile door. No turning back now.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello everyone, thank you for the lovely reviews - i am glad you are liking it._

_Here is chapter 16, hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think:)x_

Instantly, Rachel regretted accepting a slice of birthday cake from Bianka. Like glue, the substance stuck to her throat and allowed a nauseous feeling to arise. She knew that she had to eat it slowly, bide as much time as possible. She glanced down and her stomach flipped when she realised there was only a bite left. Rachel guessed that Gary would want them out before the remainder of the cake had even settled in her mouth - the head and deputy of his daughter's school were certainly not welcome guests. It was clear that Eddie was feeling uneasy too; he kept darting his eyes in his bosses direction. He wondered what Rachel would do next, but most of all, he worried how Gary would react if they didn't leave soon. The man described as dangerous by the police already appeared furious, the look he was giving Rachel rocked Eddie's world to the core. He knew that Gary would hurt her without a second thought. He couldn't let that happen. Wouldn't let it happen.

"So Bianka, did you get anything nice for your birthday?" Rachel asked the girl, smiling past the ticking time bomb that was Gary Vale.

"Dad got me a new phone, haven't got the rest of my presents yet… I'm going out tonight with mum." A genuine beam spread across Rachel's face at the excitement radiating from Bianka. Rachel knew that she needed to discard any negative thoughts swimming around in her mind, she would save this girl at any cost.

"That's lovely, where are you-," Before Rachel could even form her next question, her utterances were sharply cut off by the looming figure of Bianka's father.

"I think it's time you left don't you? Now you've had your cake." he spoke viciously and threatened Rachel with his whole demeanor. First he glared at her, then he brought his gaze down to the crumbs on the plate. Rachel doubted that she could move even if she wanted to, Gary was stood directly in front of her - he blocked any possible route.

As soon as Gary stepped that little bit closer, Eddie leaped out of his seat - ready to come to Rachel's defence if necessary. She took some warmth with this, how glad Rachel was that she accepted Eddie's offer to come with her. This situation would have been far from stable without him.

She decided that she could not let herself be threatened by the likes of Gary Vale; not when she had risen to the challenge countless times before. He was just another Stuart Hordley or another Max Tyler - she could handle him.

"Why don't we take her back Gary? You know, year 9 is an important school year, she's in the midst of her options - i believe she has missed English and Maths already this morning. So please Gary, put your daughter first." Rachel handed this proposition to the man like a three course meal - she knew that if he truly loved and cared for his daughter, he would back down. If he did the opposite, she would know that this was about him and his own selfish needs.

"I think it's a father's right to see his daughter on her birthday. Don't you Mr Lawson?" Gary turned his attention away from Rachel and involved Eddie for the first time. Uncertainty engulfed her, she knew how protective Eddie is over her - she's extremely grateful for that. In this case though, she worried what effect it would have on his reaction to provocation. She hoped he wouldn't make any rash decisions.

The deputy took a moment to compose himself, he had to tread carefully here. Gary was clearly on the verge of explosion, he didn't want to be the one to set that off. It would be too damaging.

"Of course." he began, "but Mr Vale, what you're doing is illegal. Lawfully, you aren't permitted to spend unauthorised time with your daughter."

Rachel flashed a look of support at Eddie. His words were perfect, how did she ever have a doubt?

Clearly though, Gary thought otherwise, "spare me the incrimations Mr Lawson," he scoffed, "do you have kids?"

Eddie and Rachel shared a glance, this subject hit rather close to home for the both of them. His youngest child was the reason they had spent a whole year apart, his eldest one of the reasons they were brought together: there was no disguising that.

"Erm yeh i do…" Eddie stuttered as his thoughts drifted back to Rachel, "a 9 month old and a 5 year old."

"And you're telling me, that you wouldn't react the way I have if you were stopped from seeing them?"

"That's exactly what i'm telling you Mr Vale. You're only gonna make things worse for yourself."

Something inside Gary snapped, who did these jumped up teachers think they were? Spoiling his day with Bianka and demanding him to hand her over. He shouldn't even be giving them the time of day.

"That's it, I want you out. The both of you," he spat as he practically lifted Rachel up out of her seat and shoved them both out the door.

"Dad please, stop… what are you doing?" Bianka pleaded in the process, she suddenly felt extremely alarmed by the situation unfolding in front of her. Sure, her dad got angry, but this was different. Why was he being like that with her teachers? At a first look, it was embarrassing for her. Equally though, she was concerned for her two teachers - she liked Miss Mason and Mr Lawson.

"Just go and sit down Bianka, eat some more cake or something," he said whilst he ushered his daughter out of the way.

'But dad!'

'Bianka! Go away!' Gary had clearly lost it. This inclination in volume was enough for Rachel to know that they couldn't leave it there.

'Mr Vale, please just think about what we have said. You know, Bianka's mum might be more than happy for you to see Bianka, just under supervision.'

'You have no idea what you're talking about. Get lost!' He screamed whilst simultaneously slamming the door in their faces.

Naturally, Rachel expected Eddie's first question to be '_what now?_' How wrong she was, of course, Rachel was his first concern. _His top priority_. Eddie's next words were a painful reminder of how foolish she had been to push him away last year. She should have listened to him. Clearly, she was his first priority, she knew that now.

'Are you okay?' was the question that sent her thoughts spiralling out of control, followed by draping an arm around her waist.

'Thank you Eddie,' she spoke with sincerity, almost ignoring his question - she wasn't of importance right now, 'for everything,' Rachel's eyes told Eddie that there was more to this gratitude, but now was not the time; they had to save Bianka.

'Eddie, will you contact Kim. The police are going to want to know that we have found them, maybe you know, they can help now.'

'Of course. What are you doing?'

'I'm going to stay here, keep an eye on things. Well, I just don't want Gary doing anything stupid.'

'Rachel…' he turned back to face her, Eddie was clearly unsure about Rachel's plans to stay by the caravan alone.

'Eddie.' She said, placing both her hands on his upper arms, 'I will be fine. Now go and get your phone from the car, contact Kim. This is nearly over,' She leant forward next, he deserved appreciation for how supportive he had been today, 'I love you,' she whispered.

Eddie swallowed the gigantic lump that had formed in his throat instantly. It was the first time she had said that since they'd been reunited; and it felt amazing. They had only said it to each other twice - the first time being when they had said goodbye. He just hoped that wasn't the case this time. It bothered him that he was leaving her to contact Kim, what if she did something stupid? Put her life at risk? He shook himself out of it, he couldn't think like that. Instead, he muttered his response before venturing back to the car to make the all important phone call.

….

The police were more than glad Bianka had been found, equally though, they were rather taken aback and irritated that the two senior members of staff had shot off like that. Couldn't blame them, Eddie thought to himself as he made the short walk back to the caravan. Only when he got closer, did Eddie realise that his nightmare might have just come true. Rachel was gone - nowhere to be seen. Where was she? He couldn't answer his own question, all he knew was that he would never forgive himself if anything had happened to her.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi everyone - thank you so much for the reviews and support. _

_If you are enjoying this story, i have posted the first chapter of my new fic 'Its not that easy' (Reddie of course!) so please check that out:) x_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, i found it a little bit difficult to write - i hope i have got everyones emotions etc across okay. Anyway, enjoy & please let me know what you think x_

Not for the first time, it crossed Rachel's mind that she should've listened to Eddie. The uncertainty in his voice when he spoke her name had told her everything she needed to know: he knew deep down that she would do something rash, something life threatening. Too right he was. She didn't have any other ideas in that moment; that moment she watched Gary's plans become unveiled in front of her. Now though, as she saw him attempt to set the van up in flames, she found herself wishing she had fought for a better option.

_What else was she supposed to have done? _

As soon as Rachel had sensed a sniff of what was going on, she had barged her way back into the caravan. She had discarded any logic, any sensible plans. Her duty of care towards the pupils of Waterloo road were far superior to any logistics.

She had to save Bianka. It was _do or die _really.

That's what she had told herself at the time. Rachel used it as a mechanism to get herself through; not once thinking it would become a reality. As she clung onto Bianka's left arm, she knew it was now or never. Gary Vale certainly wouldn't wait forever to send this place up in flames.

….

Eddie couldn't believe his eyes. After spending several minutes searching for his boss, he caught a glimpse of her features in the window. He should've known. What was she playing at going back into the caravan on her own? He knew that something must have happened to trigger a response like that. Though her decisions were impulsive, she wouldn't just shove herself back in there for the sake of it. No, something bad had happened. Something catastrophic and life threatening. Why was this nightmare spiraling totally out of his control? Despite his current negative mindset, Eddie knew he had to get a grip - for Rachel's sake at least. He had to regain control.

_I love you. _

He couldn't and wouldn't let it be the second time they said that alongside goodbye.

….

An unusual wave of nausea suddenly engulfed Rachel's body. Perhaps this was her time to die, maybe it was all over now. She thought about Eddie for what felt like forever. Not only that, she pondered on her sister Melissa. The last time they spoke they argued severely. Would those be their last words to one another? Melissa was also a painful reminder of the niece she would never meet. The niece she would never watch grow up. _Eddie's child. _

Now was not the time. Bianka's life was at risk here too. 'Make him stop,' the girl muttered. Rachel truly hoped that she could.

A sudden sharp movement from Gary found Rachel jumping out of her seat dramatically. Despite being terrified, she saw an unmissable window for opportunity.

An opportunity to _escape_. To _live_. To _save Bianka._ It had to be grasped.

She clung onto Bianka for dear life, not wanting to let the girl go. _Three. Two. One. Now_. The woman charged past Gary, she had timed it perfectly. Flustered, he turned just as Rachel and Bianka were slipping past. This gave Rachel just the right amount of time to shove her right knee deep in his groin. That definitely wasn't the first time her trusty knee had come in handy. One movement and Gary was crippled - now was their chance.

Rachel lunged for the door and automatically steadied herself on the handle.

_It was locked. Of course he would have locked it._

She really needed a miracle now, it wouldn't be long before Gary was back up on his feet. Before Rachel could think of her next move, her ears were filled with an almighty crash from behind her. Given the circumstances, she didn't dare to turn around. Was it Gary?

'Rachel!'

That voice was too familiar for Gary Vale. No, Rachel realised that the man in question was still sprawled out on the floor. This voice was different, it was calmer and more loving - it was Eddie. He had smashed the window, he had acknowledged that there was no time to lose. _Should've thought of that really. _

On instinct, Rachel passed out Bianka to her deputy first, at least she would be safe. By now, the man to her left had risen to his feet; he was scrambling around for his lighter. She had to move now. Almost rolling out of the window, Eddie caught her without a second thought, he didn't want to let her go. All Rachel wanted to do was bury herself deep in his coat and cry - cry until it all went away. That would wait, Gary would have found the lighter by now. Once she was steady on two feet, Rachel grabbed Bianka and Eddie and they ran for their lives.

It was only when the trio lunged to the floor, that Eddie saw the presence of the police. His thoughts were quickly blown away, by a noise that couldn't be described as anything other than the caravan going up in flames.

_Gary Vale had just killed himself._ That was all Rachel could think about. She lay numb on the ground, she didn't move a muscle. He was prepared to kill his _own daughter. They could've died. _

From then on, it was all a blur. Eddie sensed that Rachel was in obvious shock; so he did nothing but steady her to the car. He placed her gently down in the passenger seat - he knew that she was in no fit state to drive.

_She really wasn't okay. _

'Rachel,' he spoke and placed a hand on her thigh. To his dismay, she flinched and darted her head round in his direction. The concerned expression etched across her face instantly melted when she saw the man stood next to her. Every part of her body told her that it was Gary.

'I … I thought…' she began, but couldn't continue before the sobs overcame her. They acted like a barrier between her words and the outer world.

'Shhh it's okay…' Eddie whispered, marginally close to tears himself, 'oh come here,' he wrapped his arms around Rachel - she would need all the support in the world from him. Despite the initial anger Eddie had felt when he first realised she had gone back in; he knew that's not what she needed right now. So he took a deep breath and pushed the anger deep within him, and watched this broken woman that he loved so deeply, utterly break down.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi everyone, massive thank you to all of you who are supporting this story and reviewing - it means so much. _

_As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys think :) x_

No words were exchanged during the drive back to Waterloo Road. Eddie knew Rachel too well, he knew that she would want some time in silence to gather her thoughts and compose herself. Despite this logic, it was hard to resist the urge to speak when he witnessed yet another tear escape her right eye. Of course Eddie was shaken up too, but the fact of the matter was, he hadn't been in the midst of it all. Rachel must have seen both her own life and Bianka's flash before her eyes. Added to that, he guessed it would have evoked painful memories for her - including the fire and everything that came with it. Several times Eddie had to force his eyes to stay glued to the road; he couldn't help but steal several glances to check how the woman to his left was doing. What really unsettled him was, Rachel had become so open with him about her thoughts and feelings in recent weeks; but now, she was seemingly frozen. There had been countless times that Eddie had helped her before, now though, he wasn't sure if he was capable of fixing this. All he knew was that he would put every ounce of strength into trying: she was worth that and a hell of a lot more.

"Rach," he spoke softly, careful not to startle her. Evidently, she was still in shock - it hadn't even registered with her that they were back at school. No attempt was made to move.

Apparently, his voice was the only thing to remove Rachel from her trance. Slowly but surely, she brought her eye line level with Eddie's. Once Rachel got lost in his gaze, she knew that he would forever be there to support her. Nothing else was said, his silent reassurance was all she needed to know that she would get through this with the help of him.

To watch Rachel emerge from the vehicle, was like seeing a switch flick inside of her. The mournful expression she had been holding was instantly replaced with a look of forced joy when Sambuca Kelly smiled and greeted her. The facade wouldn't fool Eddie, he recognised Rachel's true happiness when he saw it; and this wasn't it. Far from it. The smile plastered across her lips didn't even fully develop. Her eyes didn't even light up like they had done numerous times when Eddie had laughed and joked with her. _How did she manage to pretend so well?_

….

He anticipated her reaction as soon as the office door was shut and they were alone once more. What he didn't foresee was the extent of it, and how much her response overwhelmed him personally. Rachel had slumped her body on the sofa, she had been drained of all energy and the ability to stand. For a moment, Eddie just hovered over her, until he felt the time was right to take his seat adjacent to where she had collapsed. It felt extremely surreal. The second Eddie instinctively pulled Rachel's body in close - she succumbed to the weight suffocating her. He could sense the muscles of her chin trembling and felt the wetness of his hand as the salty drops began to cascade down her face. All those walls that she had been gradually building up around her broke down. Moment by moment they fell, drenching Eddie's shirt. He didn't much care. His lips collided with her hair followed by mumbles of love and reassurance; Eddie hoped he was doing the right thing. The way her body gently sank into his in response told him that he was. He guessed they would remain like this for the foreseeable future. _As long as it takes._

As expected, half an hour had passed before the pair even attempted to part from each other's embrace. All that time they hadn't been interrupted; they were both more than grateful for that. Eddie had been waiting for his moment to at least try and get her to open up. The look of gratitude that Rachel sent him in the second they pulled apart was his que.

To Eddie's surprise, before he could place together his opening sentence, Rachel beat him to it.

"I thought it was over Eddie,"

He longed more than anything to respond to her, to reassure her. Equally though - Eddie was glad she was opening up, so he wanted to give her the opportunity to expand.

_Give her time_.

"When I was in there, you know, in the caravan. I couldn't get what I said to you out of my head. _I love you_. And I… I didn't want it to be the last time…"

Rather than respond with words, Eddie brought his hand to Rachel's right cheek and drew light circles on her cheekbone with his thumb. That gesture spoke volumes; it represented everything that he wanted to say.

"I couldn't help but think of …" Rachel hesitated and Eddie wondered for a second what she was about to comment on, "of Daisy… and how I would never get to meet my own niece. And of Melissa… do you know Eddie we haven't spoken since that day? If it wasn't for you, Bianka and I would be dead Eddie."

There was no need for Rachel to evaluate. He knew exactly what she meant by _that day._ It wasn't the only thing he was aware of; now was his time to speak.

"It's all over now Rachel. You will say 'I love you' to me many more times. You will meet your niece. You will rekindle your relationship with Mel," she smiled gratefully at him, and Eddie knew that this time, the joy was genuine. Perhaps he was getting through to her, "we saved a young girl's life today. Think of that rather than the negatives. We will get through this Rach, together. I promise you, you've got nothing to worry about," Eddie shook his head slightly and finalised his response with a second embrace.

"I'm sorry Eddie," she mumbled into his chest, "I should have listened to you, and waited."

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're here with me, safe."

_How true that was._ He recollected the wave of relief that flooded through him the minute he realised Rachel was unharmed.

Before they could continue the conversation, a wary knock was heard. Rachel hoped it wasn't anything too important; she really wasn't up to dealing with another issue. Thankfully, Kim was waiting on the other side and swiftly entered after Rachel's calls to come in.

At first glance, she looked frustrated with Rachel. Eddie worried she would transfer that to words - he hoped Kim would filter it, he wasn't sure how much fragile Rachel could take. He wasn't to worry however, as soon as Kim saw the broken look etched in her bosses expression; any anger disintegrated. It was only then Eddie saw a bottle of whisky and three glasses in Kim's hands. That was certainly needed.

"Hi Kim," Rachel greeted, once again accompanied by that facade of happiness. Only for Eddie would she break that down.

"I brought this," she exclaimed whilst holding up the alcohol, "thought you both might be in need of it."

"You're a star Kim."

As Rachel sat and exchanged words with two of her closest colleagues - it really hit home how different things could have been.

_She could've been dead right now. _

That wasn't the case though. And really, she had Eddie to thank for that. If he hadn't of broken that window, Rachel really wasn't sure what she would've done next.

_He saved her life. How could she ever repay him for that? _


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone, firstly, a massive thank you to all of you for reading and for leaving reviews. To answer Lynny's question, I will be doing more on the Bianka story (what happened after etc) but I think this chapter will answer that for you :)

Anyways, hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think x

_'m sorry … no please don't! She's your daughter Gary.' _

Eddie's eyes opened like two flashlight beams in response to Rachel's cries. It was her third nightmare since the Bianka Vale incident, so the wailing seeping into Eddie's ears didn't shock him in the slightest.

Acting on instinct, he closed the gaping gap between their bodies in an attempt to comfort her. It seemed that his utterances and physical warmth were the remedy for Rachel's unconscious outbursts. This time, it took marginally longer than usual. But that didn't matter, Eddie persisted with his actions nonetheless, he was a man of his word. _Whatever it takes._ Frankly, the lack of sleep was utterly irrelevant - all that mattered to him was Rachel's well being, and her road to recovery. He would be there for her every step of the way.

As expected, it wasn't long before the woman wrapped in his embrace fell once more into a deep slumber. Her breathing though, was still erratic.

Despite Eddie's eyelids demanding otherwise; he continued to caress Rachel's hair and cradle her body tightly, until he was satisfied by her peaceful state. Slowly but surely, his head nodded forward to rest on Rachel's shoulder. This slight movement soon triggered his whole body to drift off. Even whilst asleep, the alignment of his build with Rachel's remained - nothing could break them apart.

….

On the surface, it was a pleasant day for early September: crisp blue skies; a gentle breeze; the rustle of the trees. A slight warmth from the sun shone on Rachel's back; it seemed to expand excellently to give her a sense of comfort. Another day was on the horizon for her and Eddie. If the weather was anything to go by, it would be uneventful and calm. Somehow she didn't think so, this was a rare occurrence during daily life at Waterloo Road.

Rachel's content state was soon harshly aborted. It began with several quizzical looks from Eddie. Obviously he was worried about her. That was evident in the wrinkles of his forehead added to the tilt in his neck. These things were noted with simplicity.

_Why though? _

Ultimately, it was his concern that allowed Rachel to piece together part of the puzzle.

_Another nightmare. _

Sure enough, remnants of her nights' sleep soon settled uncomfortably in her brain. Waves of familiarity washed over her; nightmares had become a regular occurrence in the recent week. Seven days on from the incident in the caravan, and emotionally, Rachel was a world away from recovery. She wondered if she'd ever fully restore her previous nature - the event had truly shaped her into a different person.

It swiftly appeared that the revelation of her thoughts had changed her demeanour entirely. Eddie of course, was quick to pick up on it.

Once the pair were settled in Rachel's vehicle, he sensed an opportunity to break the silence.

"You can talk about it you know," he spoke softly and stretched out an arm to rest it on her leg.

Rachel's eyes darted to his and back to land on her lap ridiculously quickly. Too quickly. She was avoiding him.

Her guard wouldn't come down. Not today.

Despite her reluctance to open up, Rachel loved how amazing Eddie's instincts were. Not a moment of the day passed where he didn't comprehend her feelings and inner thoughts. He was truly remarkable.

"It's okay, really. Just a nightmare."

Just a nightmare. When would she stop running?

"Rachel… you were shouting out again. I just think, maybe you should see someone about it."

"Oh Eddie, I'm fine really."

No matter how much love Eddie held for Rachel, he couldn't help the slight irritation that now engulfed him. The dismissiveness in her tone suggested the exact opposite of what she was saying. Rachel was not okay. Something needed to change. It was obvious that she wasn't fully coping with last week's events, and it worried him tremendously. For now though, he flashed her a set of inquiring looks to portray his message. Rachel didn't need to ask, his expression told her everything she needed to know. Her facade was unnecessary. Eddie was immune to it.

….

"Bianka Vale is in the cooler again."

Eddie's comment caused a rather large sigh to escape from Rachel's mouth. It appeared she wasn't the only person feeling the weight of last week's events. Totally out of character, Bianka had been spending the majority of her time isolated in the cooler, ever since her father's death. She had told Rachel that she was coping. Of all people though, Rachel knew how easy it can be to hide your true emotions.

"Oh the poor girl… do you know Eddie this is so unlike her. I think I should go and talk to her, see if I can maybe you know, get her to open up."

The deputy head quirked an eyebrow; perhaps this could be a perfect solution for Rachel also.

"Yes," he said, whilst taking a step closer to the desk, "and maybe, if she can be honest about her own feelings, it'll be worthwhile for everyone."

_Everyone_.

What he meant to say was worthwhile for _you_.

Eddie's implied meaning was clear, it didn't need explaining. Rachel had to admit that he was on the right lines - maybe, just maybe this was the breakthrough she so very required.

The man in question turned on his heel before making a pathway for the door. Year 10 maths was on the horizon.

"Eddie."

Rachel's voice had him backtracking on his steps immediately. Almost in an instant, his focus was solely based on her. Eddie wasn't sure what he was expecting, but a sincere 'thank you' hadn't been on his mind.

"What for?" he inquired, genuinely puzzled as to what she could mean.

"Well… you know… what I mean is, earlier. You were looking out for me, being extraordinary…" she lost eye contact with him instantly and flushed a deep crimson at the thought of her own foolishness, "and as usual, I pushed you away. I pushed you away along with my true feelings, I'm sorry."

With that Eddie's position totally shifted. His maths class was a distant memory. It didn't take long before the pair were directly opposite one another, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Hey, you've got nothing to apologise for."

She didn't believe him. Rachel would blame herself and no one else.

"I do understand Rachel, how hard it must be to talk about what happened."

For her, hard was an understatement. Every time Rachel attempted to speak, it felt like someone was stamping on her throat to prevent her words from escaping. But even she knew that she had to try. Eddie was there for her, no doubt about that. One thing was clear though, he wasn't a miracle worker, he could only help her if she talked to him. They had to be of use to one another.

"However long it takes Rach, I'll still be here. Don't forget that."

Rachel glanced up at him, and for the first time Eddie became aware of the salty residue resting on her cheeks. This was why, before speaking his next words, he brought a hand up to the skin below her eyes and brushed away any evidence of tears.

"Now, how about you go and find Bianka and have a word with her."

Rachel replied with an enormity of gratitude and thanks. For the first time in a while, she felt like she was getting somewhere. Eddie was right, it would do her the world of good to bring down her walls. It would be hard, but there was certainly no harm in trying. Perhaps Bianka was the key to Rachel's personal recovery as well as her own.

_There's only one way to find out. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi everyone, a massive thanks to you all for reading and for those who have left reviews._

_Enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :) x_

As Rachel approached the cooler, a bundle of nerves began to build up inside of her. For a split second, she thought about turning on her heel and running back to the safety of her office. It wouldn't look all that suspicious. No, this had to be done - this wasn't just about her; it was about the state and wellbeing of Bianka first and foremost. Rachel had never been the selfish sort, she wasn't about to have a change of heart now.

Instead, she inhaled sharply and prepared her mind for the worst: Rachel was unsure how Bianka would act at this point.

Any indications of concern or uncertainty were discarded subsequent to Rachel entering the cooler. This was the right thing to do. She was glad to see Bianka was the only pupil in the cooler, so no disruptions would take place. Equally though, this automatically highlighted just how isolated and alone she must feel. The girl had buried her head on top of the desk and it was evident she didn't plan to emerge anytime soon. This poor pupil was well and truly broken. It's likely that she's confused by her father's death: she probably doesn't know what to feel. It's a strange situation, no doubt Bianka loved her dad deeply, but did that still remain after he attempted to end her life?

It was only when Rachel exchanged words with Miss Lipsitt that Bianka was made aware of her headteacher. She just wanted to be left alone, Bianka was unsure if she could face talking to anyone - in particular Miss Mason. Of course, Bianka would have happily confided in her about pretty much anything prior to last week's incident; she was more than easy to talk to. Now though, she wanted to erase all memories of that day from both her brain and her life. Bianka anticipated that talking to her headteacher would only evoke those painful recollections rather than discard them. After all, she too had suffered through the whole event.

As if on cue, Bianka sensed a caring hand hover over her shoulder. This gesture was quickly followed up as a voice that the girl clearly recognised as Miss Mason's.

"Bianka love… can we just have a chat?"

It was unclear, but Rachel's ears were met with a faint mumble of 'go away.' This wouldn't stop her, Rachel had learnt from experience that she must persist in any given situation. So rather than accepting Bianka's requests, she pulled up a chair and hesitantly took a seat. She wasn't going anywhere.

A few moments of silence elapsed before Rachel decided to speak once more.

"You know Bianka, I can see how much your struggling here. I just think, if you speak to someone about how you feel, it'll be like a huge weight off your shoulders. Believe me. It's not healthy to keep all of this to yourself."

Somehow, the way Miss Mason said 'believe me' allowed Bianka to see this conversation in a different light. It was clear that she was struggling too. Perhaps if Bianka opened up to her it could help the both of them.

_Miss Mason had saved her life. _

Slowly but surely, Bianka's new found mindset gave her the strength to lift her head up slightly, to be met instantly with a genuine expression of worry and concern. This look alone reinforced the girl's previous thoughts. Miss Mason really did care. Bianka came to the conclusion that it wouldn't do any harm to share her feelings with someone who had experienced a similar ordeal to herself.

Rachel recognised that she was getting somewhere with Bianka, so allowed a faint smile to sprawl across her lips.

"Do you think that perhaps counselling would be helpful for you? Someone who truly understands the way you feel."

"I don't want to talk to some stranger. They have no idea what it's like for me. How could they get what if feels like to grieve for a dad who tried to kill me?"

Rachel regretted her suggestion almost instantaneously to Bianka's response. Everything she said was true, a counsellor wouldn't necessarily comprehend the girl's situation in the bigger picture.

Before she figured out her next best words, Bianka spoke once more.

"I just think…"

Evidently, Bianka was feeling hesitant of what she was about to say. Which was why a comment to the effect of 'go on' along with an encouraging smile from Rachel worked wonders.

"Maybe if I… kind of spoke to you about it every now and then. Just because you were there… you'd understand."

This wasn't the response Rachel had been anticipating. She had entered the cooler hoping to persuade Bianka to open up about her experience to someone, so that the girl could try and draw a line under the situation. What she didn't expect was for that person to be her.

"Bianka," Rachel began with a look of sincerity and honesty - she wanted Bianka to believe every word she was about to say, "If talking to me will help you in any way shape or form, then I'm more than happy to listen."

"I think… I think that it will."

"Well then that's what we will do. How does it sound if you and I meet maybe once a week? Of course you can come to me any other time on top of that too."

The girl began to nod before responding, "thank you miss. And I'm sorry… for being misbehaved and that around school."

Rachel rose from her chair and glanced back down to smile at Bianka, "don't you be worrying about that. Just, next time you feel like lashing out - come to see me, you know, calm yourself down a bit."

"I will miss."

As Rachel left the cooler, she exhaled a breath of relief. Straight away she realised it was a contrast to her anxious actions entering the room. Rachel's only regret in that moment was that she wished she had spoken to Bianka sooner; perhaps then, she wouldn't have bottled her personal feelings up for so long.

….

"So how did it go with Bianka?"

After a day that could only be described as long, Rachel and Eddie had spent their evening curled up on the sofa in a world of their own. They wanted to be able to cherish every bit of time together, it appeared hours of endless conversation was the greatest way to do so.

Eddie had always appreciated time spent with Rachel, especially after spending a year apart. For 365 days, he truly believed that he would never be reunited with the love of his life. For 365 days he possessed a hole in his heart and in his life. Since the events of last week, Eddie's instinct to treasure their relationship had grown dramatically. Instead of a hole, he now carried an uneasiness that was impossible to ignore. It felt to him like he could lose Rachel at any given moment. _Every second was precious. _

His thoughts were only reinforced by the way Rachel looked up at him before responding to his question. She was beautiful, and above all, utterly extraordinary.

"I think I am getting somewhere with her. She was a lot more willing to open up about the situation today. And, she's decided that she would like to talk to me more often, perhaps every week or so."

"That's fantastic," Eddie spoke with sincerity before swapping his beam with a look of seriousness, "how about you, how are you holding up?"

"Better," Rachel stated before resting the side of her head atop Eddie's shoulder, "I think helping Bianka will allow me to draw a line under it all you know."

"I'm glad," Eddie commented whilst planting a kiss on Rachel's head.

A few minutes passed before any more utterances were exchanged. Eddie had realised how thoughtfully quiet Rachel had been since the topic of Bianka was brought up. He was lucky in the respect that he could sense when Rachel had something on her mind.

"You've gone quiet, you alright?" He queried in genuine concern, at the same time pulling her closer.

"Hm, just thinking,"

This was said in a way which made Eddie think the exact opposite. _It wasn't just thinking. _

"Thinking?"

Now Rachel pulled away from him slightly, a serious expression etched across her face. Before speaking, she grasped both of Eddie's hands in her own. This simple gesture made him feel slightly uneasy about what she was going to say.

"When I was, you know in the caravan with Bianka. I really did believe it was all over. It kind of made me… assess my life in a way. I thought about everything I have achieved, but equally everything I'm not so proud of. Mostly though, I pondered on the things I haven't done, would never get to do,"

Eddie acknowledged this was clearly difficult for Rachel to say, it was evident with the slight tremble in her voice alone. He wanted to reassure her, so Eddie brought a hand up to cup her face and hoped his warmth would give her the strength to continue. He wasn't entirely sure where Rachel was going with this. What he did know though, was that he would always be there to listen to whatever she had to say. _Always_.

"... out of those things… something really stuck out for me," now Rachel didn't remove her gaze, she locked it with Eddie's, "... I never had a child. I was going to die childless. Eddie, being in there made me realise that I would like to have a child. I … I would like to be a mother."


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi everyone, as always, thank you so much for all the support with this fic. Your reviews make my day. _

_Sorry this is a rather late update for today - it's been a rather busy day for a Sunday. Also just a quick note, when it says 'roughly four weeks later' that is the start of the October half term. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy & please let me know what you think x_

The silence that elapsed as Rachel spoke caused her stomach to twist and turn. Eddie's blank facial expression had her convinced that her prior confession had torn their relationship into shreds.

"Oh do you know I don't really know what I was thinking," Rachel began with a half hearted laugh, "you and I aren't going to have the time to bring up a child, what with work and all and well- ,"

Eddie's next gesture cut off Rachel's ramblings entirely. The way his finger made contact with her lips sent shivers flying down her spine. This was only reinforced with the gentle "sh" that followed.

When he removed his finger, Rachel's first instinct was to speak once more; emphasise her earlier understanding. However the caring facial expression that now sprawled across Eddie's features told her otherwise.

"Sweetheart, I couldn't agree with you more. I love you Rachel, so much. So to have a child with you, well…" he paused for a moment, utterly overwhelmed by that thought, "it would be the best thing that could possibly happen."

For the entirety of the time that Eddie spoke, the couple were lost in one another's eyes. Reciprocation with words from Rachel was not necessary.

Eddie noted the pool of tears forming in her eyes and it forced him to hold back his own emotions. He was just about to respond by wiping the salty residue away when Rachel caught him off guard with a tender kiss. That skin on skin contact spoke volumes - nothing could compare to the love they held for one another. Both Eddie and Rachel knew that their mutual adoration would only be transferable to their child.

….

**Roughly four weeks later: **

The sudden urge to be sick washed over Rachel the minute she woke up. It felt like dé ja vu from the previous morning, only this time it felt far more prominent.

Rachel was surprised her legs didn't give way under her as she made a dash for the bathroom.

Instinctively, once she had made it, her hand went to hold back her hair; only to be brought to a halt by the warmth of a hand: Eddie's.

Sure enough the familiar sense of nausea rose up in Rachel's throat the minute her body curved over. She was grateful for the way Eddie continued to rub his palm up and down her spine once she straightened, his touch alone did her the world of good. Subsequent to this, a look was exchanged between the pair that sent a thousand messages.

_Could this be it? Could she be pregnant? _

For Rachel, it was all odly familiar. Just over three weeks ago, her period had been slightly late - which was why she took the decision to take a test. The hope that had built up inside of her had crashed down on first glance at the test. _Negative_.

This time though, there was a difference. _Morning sickness. Cravings. _Surely that had to be a rather strong factor.

It seemed that Eddie read her mind and accordingly interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you think you should take a test?"

His tone was calm. Loving. Warm. It was everything that Rachel needed to hear, to know that whatever the outcome, it would be alright. They would get through it together.

So a smile tugged at Rachel's lips before she nodded in response. She hoped with all her heart that her happiness would be sustained.

To Eddie's dismay, Rachel began to ready herself to venture out and buy a test. He disliked the thought of her emerging into the October chill when she was so under the weather.

"Oi you where do you think you're going?"

Eddie grinned whilst gently placing his hands gently on Rachel's shoulders in an attempt to stop her.

"Going to get the test," she spoke slowly along with a laugh, as if his question was a silly one, "you're not exactly going to get it are you."

Rachel erupted into a giggle at the thought.

"That's exactly what I intend to do. Now you, get back into bed."

His words made Rachel's body fill with warmth. _What had she done to deserve him? _

….

It wasn't long before Eddie returned, accompanied with a rather amusing set of stories about all the funny looks he received. For Rachel, this relieved some of the tension that had risen while he was gone. Despite this, the eagerness she held to get it over with still remained.

After she embraced in the warmth of Eddie for a few moments, Rachel found the strength to pull away. _It was now or never._

….

_Three minutes. 180 seconds._

Waiting was the most painful thing for Rachel. That along with not knowing. She pictured Eddie pacing up and down outside the bathroom, perhaps running a shaky hand through his hair.

_It was time. _Three minutes had been and gone.

_What was it to be? Positive? Or negative? _


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews. _

_I feel like you guys aren't going to like the outcome here :-) , but it works best for wrapping up the story and it links to what I had planned at the start. I promise the ending will be a happy one. _

_Also just a quick note to say apologies if not everything is medically accurate. _

_Please enjoy x_

Rachel's hand shook profoundly as she made contact with the all important white stick. She resisted the urge to prize her eyes shut forever - it was only right to face this outcome head on. The impossibility to think with a positive and open mindset overwhelmed Rachel. Equally though, she knew it was a pivotal goal for both herself and Eddie.

_Everything happens for a reason. _

With that key thought in mind, Rachel's gaze was met with the physical object that defined her future.

….

_Hadn't it been more than three minutes?_

Eddie's mind was driving him crazy, he could manage nothing but the continuous journey back and forth across the landing. Whatever the result, the love surrounding him and Rachel would remain - Eddie knew that for sure. Despite this, he worried how Rachel would cope, how he would cope, if they were simply unable to have children.

_What if they had left it too long?_

If that was the case, Eddie would never be able to forgive himself for the time they spent apart. All of it was down to him. His wrong doing.

Just when he thought he couldn't take his own thoughts any longer, Rachel emerged from the bathroom. Her expression was unreadable, Eddie had never seen her features contorted in such an intonation. He expected her to speak, to reveal the result. Although the silence, it was too powerful. The ominous atmosphere seemed to pervade the room.

Instead of speech, Rachel gestured for Eddie to take the test, to look for himself.

First and foremost, Eddie wanted to comfort Rachel and to query her current feelings. As well as this though, he believed part of that was following her wishes.

So slowly but surely, Eddie's eyeline switched from Rachel's face to the object in her hand.

_It was happening again. _

His vision blurred out the isolated line along with the reality. It was there though, he had seen it.

_Negative_.

Rachel wasn't pregnant.

….

Rachel was just about holding it together until she witnessed Eddie's reaction. He was equally as broken as her. Every glimmer of hope, of ambition, no longer remained. His features were drained by the outcome of the day and what it could mean for their loving desire to have a child.

….

Unbeknownst to the both of them, their expressions were identical. The way Eddie's upper lip curled was a carbon copy of the position Rachel's lips lay in.

It was only when Eddie's tentative nature took over that this similarity was altered. The slight gap between the couple was closed in an instant. Eddie's arms enveloped Rachel in his touch along with his warmth and compassion for her. He aimed to convey every last drop of his emotions into the embrace.

Words were not required, they could read one another like a book at this moment. Their thoughts and feelings were strikingly similar.

Time froze and the pair were lost in each others presence - nothing could tear them apart. Not after everything they had been through.

….

**_A week later_**

"I'm afraid the test results show that Rachel is having problems with ovulation. The results I have here along tell me that Fibroids are present in and around your womb which are preventing fertilised eggs from attaching to it."

After their second loss of hope, Rachel and Eddie had resorted to booking a doctor's appointment. If there was a problem, Rachel wanted to be alerted to it; she had to know why it seemed impossible for her to be a mother. Not knowing was something Rachel was overly afraid of.

The doctor's words were like a knife to the heart for Rachel. Apparently the only thing to relieve a sliver of that pain was the warmth of Eddie's arm across her back. She was unbelievably grateful for both his care and presence.

"So... where do we go from here? What are our next best options?"

Eddie spoke straight to the point, and Rachel loved this - she needed his strength and stability more than anything.

"IVF is a possibility for success, but I'm afraid to say it's unlikely."

For a moment the doctor paused, she wanted to allow time for these words to sink in.

"Have you thought about adoption?"

_Hope_. It was limited, but it had been brought to the surface once more.

A deep and meaningful glance was exchanged between Eddie and Rachel. They both wanted a child, someone to nurture and care for. Surely, genetics weren't essential for that.

It crossed both their minds that this could be it - a solution to their current situation. Perhaps this lingering hope was worth fighting for.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi everyone, thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter & also to everyone else reading this story. _

_I have planned to finish this story on chapter 30, however if I don't manage to fit the rest into 7 chapters I will do a couple more. _

_Please enjoy & let me know what you guys think x_

The atmosphere throughout the drive home was tense and frankly, indescribable. It seemed that Eddie couldn't quite grasp what the woman to his left was thinking. His eyes were presented with a mirror image of Rachel's earlier state: she was frozen. Her features showed no evidence of sorrow or joy. Perhaps like himself, she was unsure of how to feel, in disbelief of their current situation - this was certainly evident in her inscrutable expression. This couldn't continue, Eddie was well aware of his abilities to lift Rachel's spirits in the majority of given situations, so he longed with all his heart that he could utilise this now.

The right moment was reached as soon as the pair were settled back on the sofa, interlocked in one another's presence.

"Slap me for asking a stupid question, but, are you okay Rachel? Please, sweetheart, you can talk to me."

The trepidity in Eddie's stomach set in the second his utterances emerged. At this point, he couldn't even slightly anticipate her reaction, and that worried Eddie, _scared_ him even.

Rachel's grip on him appeared to tighten, which made it clear to Eddie she had become frightened to open up and anxious to talk about her true feelings.

_It was a familiar occurrence._

Luckily, he gathered that the kiss he planted on Rachel's forehead acted as a gesture of encouragement. This was noticeable in the way her head tilted so their eyes could lock - _Rachel was ready to talk. _

….

Their eyes were enclosed together instantly. The look Eddie gave Rachel accompanied with his wise words was the phenomenon that allowed her brain to click into place. Eddie was truly the only man she has ever trusted, that wasn't about to end now.

_He was hurting too. _Pain radiated from every nook and cranny, that was obvious. _Surely they should use this division to unite and become stronger?_ It was in _their nature. _

"Before, when the doctor told us that there were… options, other options… I thought it would be okay, that there was hope. Now though, I'm not so sure."

Now Rachel parted from his embrace before continuing; his caring touch was making her emotional. She couldn't _cry_, not anymore. _Strength_ was of the essence.

"I just think, what if IVF doesn't work like he said? Or if we if we aren't eligible for adoption?"

"You and I both know that your mind is focusing on the worst case scenario. You're in shock, after everything that's happened today, and I don't blame you at all, so am I. I just think that we need a bit of time to talk this through together. Maybe then, you'll start to understand your own feelings much better."

Rachel allowed her mind a few moments to digest Eddie's words before responding. As expected, his remarks alone had calmed her state significantly.

"It just feels like everything is hitting us at once. Nothing is going to plan. You know we've had the Bianka incident along with the aftermath of that… and now this. I just don't know if I can take anymore of it, our next option has to work… how am I going to cope if it doesn't?"

….

The clear sense of vulnerability etched within Rachel's tone caused Eddie's heart to crumble. He too, was unsure if another bout of bad news would be bearable. But his concern lay solely with Rachel, if she was distressed then so was he. Eddie hoped for both their sakes that their upcoming hurdle would be achievable.

_Everything was dependant on a positive outcome._

"It will work, we will do whatever it takes to make that happen."

_It will work. _His voice sounded so certain, so positive; far from the nature of Rachel's previous comments. He wasn't sure if he believed his own utterances quite yet, but for Rachel he had to come across as strong. It was the only way they would get through this.

As foreseen, it seemed his encouraging tone had worked wonders - she replied with far more alacrity than ever before.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so,"

Eddie mumbled slightly, in the middle of planting an elongated kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"So what do we do now? What are our next best options?" was Rachel's initial response.

He was overly glad to recognise the determined tone within her voice - _nothing_ could stop a purposeful Rachel Mason. What made Eddie smile the most though, was the way her questions were posed; as if he held all the answers. For him, that small gesture represented an enormous amount of trust and confidence, something which made his whole heart warm.

"We need to decide if we want to go through with IVF… if not, then we can look into adoption."

….

The slight hesitation succeeding Eddie's mention of IVF gave Rachel a sense of certainty, that her initial suspicions were wrong. Prior to their conversation, she had been concerned that Eddie wouldn't want to go through with IVF, that he would think it wasn't worth the potential added suffering.

_How wrong she was. _

This delay handed Rachel the idea that their thoughts were strikingly similar. _Perhaps_ he too believed she didn't want to go through with it. _Maybe_ he was willing to give IVF a try.

These lingering thoughts were ultimately the occurence that spurred her on to speak.

"I… I think I would like to try IVF. You know, see what the outcome is. I can't deny how… special it would be to have a child of our own."

….

Hope had been and gone constantly throughout this conversation. Now though, it had arrived more stable than ever. Eddie couldn't help but produce a smile at the way Rachel spoke about a baby of their own. Her maternal instincts were more than evident thanks to the slight glint in her eye.

_She wanted this just as much as Eddie. _

It took him a few moments to comprehend this thought alone, so he wasn't surprised to see a look of apprehension flash across Rachel's features when his response wasn't immediate.

This wasn't the only thing now apparent to Eddie. Their current positions on the sofa had brought the pair closer during their recent conversation. It suddenly hit him that the temptation to kiss Rachel was overwhelming.

_Imminent_.

So he leant forward to seal the slight gap, and hoped his actions would only emphasise his subsequent words.

….

Eddie's tender kiss was unexpected, but it was fair to say Rachel's breath had been snatched away. The contact had sealed up all of her previous worries, and she was sure that with Eddie's support, the uncertainty wouldn't return any time soon.

Only when he pulled away slightly did Rachel recognise his desire to comment.

"Rachel… of course we will try IVF. I told you, whatever it takes, and I meant that. I love you so very much."

By now, Rachel knew that reciprocation in the form of words was not necessary. Instead, she anchored her arm around Eddie's neck to allow for another kiss. Both Rachel and Eddie smiled into the embrace passionately. This acted as the next step in their relationship; the kiss alone symbolised the abundance of trust and love they held for one another.

It seemed that with each other, they could get through _anything_ thrown at them.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi everyone, thank you so much to those who have reviewed and to others reading this story. _

_Sorry about the slight delay in posting this chapter, updates will probably slow a little over the Christmas period. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you guys think x_

"Are you sure about this?"

It was clear that Rachel's prior uncertainty still remained as the pair made their way into the IVF clinic a week later.

Eddie realised that he could do nothing but murmur reassurances, along with squeezing her arm in support.

"I want this just as much as you."

That single sentence seemed enough to settle Rachel's nerves - for now at least. Even then, Eddie couldn't help the way his eyes flitted to and from the woman; his underlying concern would always linger.

….

"Take a seat both of you,"

The lady spoke both kindly and professionally- she was a doctor after all.

It seemed Rachel was glad of the stability from the chair as her body slumped down into it. She guessed that her legs would have given way if she stood for even a second longer. Billions of questions were darting around in her brain: she wanted nothing more than for the doctor to answer every single one of them. Which was why, Rachel flashed the woman a look filled with hope and aspiration before she began to speak.

"Today's appointment is really going to be about taking the initial blood tests, so that we can check for any genetic disorders and such like. It is best to get that done as soon as possible, to ensure the whole process is a swift one. Here are some leaflets including what's involved, although I'm guessing you're already clued up."

With that Eddie and Rachel exchanged a glance which transmitted a million messages. Both were equally glad that they were taking the next step towards a child of their own. Despite this, there was always a part of them that couldn't help but consider the consequences of failure. This was why when Rachel spoke, she spoke for herself and Eddie.

"You could say that," her tone was light hearted, the doctor's slight jab at a joke had calmed her worries somewhat. Whatever the outcome of this, it would be okay. Rachel thought this to herself calmly, whilst reiterating Eddie's words from the previous week.

_Whatever it takes. _

….

Eddie was glad to see Rachel had come out of the appointment looking a lot more relaxed within herself. The way she laughed now was a huge contrast to that of last week, her whole face lit up exuberantly. The smile spread through to every inch of her body, and his too. _Eddie had missed that terribly. _

He was so wrapped up within his own thoughts that Eddie didn't notice the way Rachel's expression flicked like a switch. Only when she lurched forward did he acknowledge something was wrong.

"Rach? What is it, what's wrong?"

Eddie dared to take his eyes off the road for a second, whilst he digested this newfound expression on Rachel's face.

"That girl over there…" she lifted a hand shakily, anticipating that Eddie would follow her eyeline, "isn't that Bianka?"

With the help of Rachel, Eddie spotted the girl. Sure enough, his mind registered it to be Bianka Vale. She was perched on the side of a kerb, legs dangling dangerously into the road. Even from this slight distance, her tears and distressed expression were evident. Before even exchanging a second set of words with Rachel, Eddie pulled up the car several metres from her. It was important she didn't run away from them, he knew that more than anything.

Before smiling gratefully at Eddie, Rachel commented once more.

"I'll go… you stay here," she squeezed his leg in reassurance, "look out for traffic wardens," she added in slight jest.

For Eddie, Rachel's joking wasn't necessary. He knew she had spoken it in order to extract any hurt he had obtained by her comment about going alone. Eddie understood this fully though, Bianka and Rachel had formed an unbreakable bond in recent weeks. It was no doubt that the girl would require the stability and familiarity Rachel could offer. Judging by the way she held herself, this was bad. Something had happened to provoke this reaction from Bianka Vale.

….

Rachel approached Bianka with caution. She couldn't even begin to imagine what had occurred in order to get to this point. Hadn't she been through enough?

The closer Rachel got, the harder it became to hide her presence. Bianka would realise sooner or later.

"Bianka darling?"

At the sound of her own name, the girl flicked her head up in surprise. Bianka's disturbed gaze immediately softened when her eyes rested on Rachel. This spurred Rachel on to take a seat next to her, she gathered this would be a fairly lengthy conversation.

"How did you…" Bianka began in utter confusion, clearly questioning how her headteacher became aware of her current location.

"We were passing by. I noticed you sat here."

The girl simply nodded in response, and followed with silence. This in particular caused an alarming thought to cross Rachel's mind.

_What if Bianka refused to explain her situation? _

Rachel knew that she had to try.

"Would you like to tell me what's happened love?"

Bianka initially hesitated, which only reinforced Rachel's earlier queries. In a split second though, the girl's expression changed. It was one Rachel had witnessed several times before; it seemed Bianka would share her problem, and Rachel was more than glad of it.

"My… mum…"

The way Bianka smothered her emotions with a gasp told Rachel that this was going to be difficult for her. She needed reassurance, a helping hand; anything that would encourage her to share this evidently horrific occurrence.

"It's alright Bianka, you know I'm here for you."

Rachel gathered her kind words had done the trick - she witnessed the girl straighten herself slightly and prepare to continue.

"She died miss… in a car accident. And now I don't know what to do. Michael, he's with Mum's boyfriend… but I hate him, he's horrible and I can't live with him miss I just can't."

By this point, Rachel had enveloped Bianka in an embrace. She comforted her with every sob and hoped she was saying the right thing. Not one fibre of Rachel's being could imagine the distress the poor girl was going through right now. It didn't sit comfortably with her the amount Bianka had gone through in recent months.

"We will sort this Bianka. Don't you worry, I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

Rachel spoke her final sentence with an abundance of sincerity, before she guided Bianka back to the safety of Eddie's car.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews. _

_Hope you all had a good Christmas day. _

_Please enjoy and let me know what you think x_

It wasn't long before Bianka drifted off into a world of sleep. Rachel was glad, surely it meant the girl felt safe with her and Eddie. This allowed Rachel to explain every last detail to Eddie, she was thankful that he appeared willing to support any decisions made. This was followed by another ten minutes, before the trio arrived back at the house. Both adults were unsure of their next moves: was it right to invite Bianka into their own home?

They concluded that at this moment, their house was the safest place for Bianka to be. Once settled, Rachel decided they would need to contact social services, in order to figure out their next best steps. Not one fibre of Rachel's being wanted Bianka to be around people who made her feel unsafe, she longed for her to be happy; as any person her age should be. Rachel would fight tooth and nail for her students, no matter the consequences. Equally though, she knew the right measures had to be taken to get to that point. That included two all important phone calls.

It seemed Rachel was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she didn't hear the utterances Eddie was conveying.

"Rach… should we wake her up?"

A moment passed before she felt ready to answer. The past few hours had been a whirlwind of events, this situation only added to that.

"No it's okay. I'll carry her in, she must be exhausted."

Eddie smiled softly before responding. A warmth settled in his heart at Rachel's words. Her kindness and strength were just a handful of reasonings why Eddie fell in love with her: he wanted her to be aware of this.

For Rachel, the slight curling of his lips spoke a thousand words. It told her everything she needed to know. Although, before she could voice her thoughts, Eddie responded to her earlier comments.

"Are you sure? You'll hurt yourself carrying her all the way in."

Eddie's initial instinct was to offer his assistance - however, an afterthought told him that perhaps it wasn't fully appropriate. Added to that, he reckoned that Bianka wouldn't necessarily appreciate his gesture if woken. Eddie was about to explain himself before setting eyes on Rachel's newfound facial expression. He knew that he could determine many of Rachel's thoughts, this sometimes made him forget that she was aware of his feelings just as much. Rachel could read Eddie like a book.

"I'll be fine… I presume she's not heavy. Would you mind getting bags and such like in?"

"Not a problem… oh and Rachel?"

His last query caused Rachel to spin on her heel, discarding any established trail of thought.

"You truly are unbelievable. You know that don't you?"

The woman flushed instantly, a deep red settling perfectly on her cheeks.

"Frankly, I think you're the unbelievable one Mr Lawson. Now come on, get those bags and unlock the front door would you."

….

Thankfully, Bianka didn't even respond to a changed location - settling comfortably into the sofa. Eddie's next line of questioning was inevitable, it was something Rachel was already wondering herself.

"What now? I mean… don't we need to contact somebody?"

Her head nodded slowly, agreeing entirely but unsure of how to go about it.

"Mhm… oh Eddie I just worry she'll feel I've betrayed her in a way."

His nose wrinkled up, confused by Rachel's concern.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Bianka obviously feels unwanted at her stepfather's, she made it rather clear to me she's not going back there. But what if… Eddie what if they decide that's best for her, hm? Then what?"

"Rachel."

Eddie spoke with sincerity, standing to place his hands on Rachel's shoulders as a gesture of support.

"We tell social services what Bianka told you. That way, they can't argue she's better off going back to her stepfather's. And if they do, we won't allow it, simple as that."

This last comment provoked a smile from Rachel, Eddie was glad his words had the desired effect. Her next move had Eddie mirroring her beam: she simply stepped forward into his embrace before muttering a single "thank you."

….

"Hi erm yes… it's Rachel Mason speaking. I'm head teacher at Waterloo road school… hi."

Eddie watched from the sidelines as Rachel finally got through to social services. It appeared she had contacted the social worker who liaises with the school on a day to day basis. Eddie hoped that would set them up in good stead. At least, it would calm Rachel's initial nerves if nothing else. Despite everything, he cared about her the utmost in this scenario.

"Bianka Vale," Rachel continued, "you might remember her from several weeks ago now, her father died… yes that's right."

Next Rachel glanced at Eddie, registering with him she needed his silent support. So inching closer to her, Eddie simply placed his palm on the small of her back.

"Well, earlier this evening I found her at a road side, obviously I've taken her in since then. The thing is though, Bianka told me her mother died yesterday evening in a car accident."

Eddie noted how Rachel stuttered one her words slightly, momentarily, he placed a second hand on her shoulder.

"... I know, it's absolutely horrible. The poor girl is really shaken up."

Prior to his close proximity, Eddie couldn't decipher the social workers comments. Now though, he could just about work out what she was saying.

"_So who is her next of kin... where is Michael currently staying?" _

"That's the thing, you see, Michael, he's happy staying with his stepfather. Bianka though, she feels unsafe there, unwanted - he's the reason she ran away this evening."

"_Ah. I see. So am I right in thinking Bianka is with you currently?" _

"Yes… yes she's asleep at the moment."

"_Okay. Thanks Rachel, I'll be round as soon as possible. What was your.. address?" _

Eddie witnessed some of the tension melt away from Rachel, he reckoned this was safer territory for her - a simple question to answer. Response given, she ended the call and breathed a sigh of, presumably, relief.

"Is she still asleep Eddie?"

"Out like a light."

Eddie received a nod and a mumble which conveyed something along the lines of 'good, she needs some rest.' That was when he had to resist the temptation to respond with 'so do you,' but subsequently thought better of it. No matter how much Eddie prioritised Rachel's well being, it certainly wasn't at the top of her agenda.

….

"Hi come on in Emma, Bianka's just through there, only just woke up actually."

It was another hour before the social worker actually arrived. In the bigger picture though, it was a quick response - Rachel and Eddie both expected her to be longer. Rachel's nervousness was more than evident in the way she held herself and the facial expressions she pulled. It went without saying that her focus was purely set on Bianka in that moment, Rachel wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hi Bianka… do you remember me? I'm Emma, we've met before."

The woman spoke with as much joy and reassurance possible, given the circumstances. Despite her efforts, Emma received a curt nod in response - for all three adults present, this was completely understandable.

"Am I right in thinking you don't want to stay with your stepfather?"

Again, the girl simply nodded. A series of questions followed this, in which Emma received little or no response from Bianka. As the conversation progressed, both Eddie and Rachel acknowledged a certain outcome was inevitable. Bianka has no other family members, her mother supposedly cut off all contact with them. _This, _Rachel could relate to. She of all people, knew that sustaining a relationship with estranged relatives can be difficult at the best of times. Added to this, Rachel recognised that Emma would now suggest Bianka goes into care. A _safer _home. A _better _home.

Although expected, it was no less difficult for Rachel to see tears form in the girl's eyes as Emma spoke the final words. This was something Bianka had not wished for, Rachel knew the girl hated the thought of being thrown into the care system. Equally though, Rachel presumed the girl was torn: it's either care, or something worse - her stepfather. Since he wasn't a blood relative, and not previously married to Bianka's mother, he actually has no rights over the girl.

For now though, Rachel's mind was full of distraught for Bianka. In her mind; she had _failed _her. There was no other way of going about it. Rachel was unsure of how to go from here. Of course, she would protest this outcome, an outcome that was against the will of Bianka. Aside from this, deep down it registered with Rachel that her opinion didn't particularly matter to the care authorities. Rachel glanced down, _defeated. _This mindset however, would not stop her doing everything in her power to reverse this decision made.

Unbeknownst to Rachel, Eddie was pondering on an idea of his own. His understanding was that after contacts were made with Bianka's stepfather, she would go into the care system and almost immediately be put up for adoption. Despite him and Rachel beginning the IVF process, there was every possibility it would come to nothing. Perhaps now, there was another option. Perhaps he and Rachel could adopt Bianka.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. _

_I will probably be finishing this story on chapter 30, but if i happen to go beyond that it will probably be 35. _

_Please enjoy, and let me know what you guys think:) x_

It had been decided amongst the adults, that Bianka should remain with Rachel and Eddie until suitable accommodation emerged. The girl too had her input, she was given the option of returning to her step father's or staying put; of course, she jumped at the chance of having a safe and secure household to be in. For now at least.

It was only when Emma departed that Rachel noted how strangely quiet Eddie had been during the final part of their conversation. She could tell he was deep in thought, and she intended to work out what about as she made her way over to the man.

"Everything alright Eddie?"

Rachel spoke softly, placing a gentle hand on Eddie's arm in an attempt not to shock him.

"Me?" he flicked his head instantly to lock eyes with Rachel before continuing, "I'm fine… look," he paused which made her feel all the more wary, "come through here."

Now Eddie gestured for them to move through to the kitchen, and Rachel followed. She presumed it was done to be out of earshot for Bianka, who was currently settled in the living room.

"Is everything alright?"

Rachel queried, reinforcing her earlier concern.

"Bianka… she doesn't want to go into care, does she?"

"Um… no I guess she doesn't."

Rachel's brow furrowed slightly, she still wasn't cottoning on to Eddie's subtle implications.

"And she's happy here?"

"Well you know, she appears to be… Eddie are you- ,"

Before Rachel could continue, Eddie gathered she had eventually put two and two together. He had heard her thoughts before she spoke them.

"Yes. I think we should adopt her."

Rachel was in slight disbelief, apparently the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. This state of shock in turn sent Rachel's mouth opening and closing slightly like a goldfish. To say she was lost for words would be an understatement.

"Say something Rach."

Eddie almost whispered his response to Rachel's emphasised silence.

"Aren't there forms we need to fill out? Processes we need to go through?"

"I presume so, yes. But this is different, surely under the circumstances, and with Emma's help… it could be fast tracked in some way, no?"

Eddie witnessed a slight nod of the head along with the way Rachel nibbled on her bottom lip slightly. It has become second nature for Eddie to read the majority of her body language. This action in particular told him underlying worry was present in her mind. Eddie hovered his gaze above Rachel's and something just seemed to click.

The slight gap between the pair was soon shut, and Eddie ever so slowly brought a hand to settle on the side of Rachel's stomach. This alone sent shockwaves of love and affection running through her body, she couldn't get over how stable Eddie could make her feel with just one touch. Added to this, when he spoke, Eddie's reassurance was only reinforced.

"You know it wouldn't stop us trying, with the IVF. Nothing ever could Rachel."

A smile flickered across Rachel's lips at his comments. Eddie's ability to recognise her every notion never failed to amaze her. Not only that, his capacity to melt away any hallmarks of concern or anxiousness.

"I know darling. Although, I cannot think of what I ever did to deserve you."

"Come here you daft sod."

Eddie muttered slightly, finally enveloping Rachel into an embrace.

"Do you think we should talk to Bianka… I mean before I contact Emma again?"

"Possibly," Eddie remarked, "but we don't want to get her hopes up Rach."

"Hmm you're right."

Rachel paused for a moment, twiddling her bracelet as a way of thinking.

"No I do think we should talk to her, we can explain that it's not definite. We need to ensure she is okay with it all."

Eddie nodded to show his sincere agreement, before the pair simultaneously made their way back into the lounge.

"Bianka love… could we just have a quick word?"

The girl looked up slightly, and it stunned Rachel to see she was already looking slightly brighter. This thought was only emphasised by the way her lips curled up to say 'of course miss.'

"You understand that not wanting to live with your stepfather means you are likely to get adopted?"

Bianka curtly nodded, this mention alone had brought back any previous looks of concern - this shook Rachel's world to the core.

"It's not in any way definite, we need to speak to Emma first…"

Rachel hesitated, glancing at Eddie as a form of support. Instantly he recognised this, so continued with her prior sentence.

"How would you feel if we were to try and adopt you Bianka?"

"Really?" The girls stare switched rapidly between the two adults. It was clear Bianka had never been offered this amount of support before, and this only furthered Rachel's heartbreak.

To assure her, Rachel simply smiled, backed up with the nod that Eddie offered. In turn Bianka lightly launched herself at Rachel, tightly wrapping her arms around the woman. Discreetly, Rachel shot a smile of gratitude at Eddie - she wouldn't have even got to this point without him.

"Nothing's confirmed yet Bianka, okay?"

Rachel spoke once more, subsequently to the pair pulling apart.

"I know miss, I'm just very… grateful, for this. Thank you, both of you."

It was only now when the two adults spoke 'your welcome' that Rachel appreciated the relationship her and Bianka had built up in recent weeks. It seemed strange how a harrowing tragedy had brought out the best in both of them. They had built up a bond by sharing their deepest secrets surrounding Gary's death, in fact, it truly was an unbreakable bond. Glancing between Eddie and Bianka, Rachel just hoped they would be given the go ahead by social services - a family, lay in front of her eyes; that was something she had always longed for.


	27. Chapter 27

_Happy New Year's Eve to everyone, and all the best for 2020. Also a big thank you to Mrs Carmichael, faeftvanity, RachelMasonFan39 and schefflera for the reviews on my last chapter; they were all lovely. _

_Please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you guys think :) x _

"Emma's just said we can go down to the office now, so that we can discuss things further,"

Hope coloured Rachel's tone as she pretty much skipped back into the living room. This allowed a smile to spread brilliantly across Eddie's lips - Rachel's actions told him the phone call landed in their favour.

"That's great,"

Eddie attached his ever growing beam with words overflowing in sincerity, turning to Bianka's presence shortly after.

"You ready Bianka?"

The girl nodded eagerly in turn, already making a move to slip into her coat and shoes. Unbeknownst to her, the two adults exchanged a gleeful glance across the room: both were in equal awe with how natural this all felt.

This new found atmosphere was only extended into the car journey; the trio switched between songs, Bianka quarrelling in jest that her music was better. Rachel couldn't help but fill with delight at the sight of a prolonged smile across the girl's lips. It didn't shift until the car came to a halt, and reality undoubtedly set in: their happy bubble could be so easily torn apart.

"Shall we go," Rachel said, breaking the silence that had proceeded. Her words were inevitable, but that didn't mean it was something any of them wanted to do. Despite hesitations, all three knew this moment had to happen; after all, the outcome could be positive, and then it would most certainly be worth it.

….

"Hi guys, come on through. If you'd just like to take a seat over there."

Emma broached the group with caution, she was aware of how apprehensive they must be feeling. In their minds, this could go either way.

In response to her words, Emma received a smile of warmth from Rachel, a curt nod from Eddie and Bianka, well she had succumbed to silence: this evidently meant a lot to her. It was a chance for her to live in the family she had always longed for, a chance to be loved in the right way. Of course, the girl's mother had loved her, she just always seemed to have something above Bianka, someone more important. Her priorities weren't quite in check. As for Gary Vale, prior to the incident earlier that year, he had shown all the signs of the deepest affection for his daughter. Now though, Bianka herself must be questioning that love, if he was willing to try his hand at murdering her.

"As you will both know," Emma began, once everyone appeared settled, "the process of adoption can be a rather lengthy and complicated one. But of course, it depends on the circumstances surrounding the situation. In this instance, there are several key matters, which tell me that there's no reason why you can't adopt Bianka, as swiftly as possible."

No words were exchanged for several seconds subsequent to Emma's words. She felt all three present, required a few moments to allow her words to sink in.

Rachel and Eddie however, didn't need words to communicate their thoughts. Once again, the pair commerced a glance which spoke a thousand messages. Could this be it? Could it really be that straightforward to adopt Bianka? To them both, this outcome felt marginally surreal; perhaps this could be the turning point in their misfortune, maybe from here, the only way was up.

Rachel hadn't realised until this point that several tears had surfaced on her eyes; and finally, these tears were unbelievably joyful ones. She felt Eddie's hand spread across her knee, and instinctively, Rachel glanced towards Bianka, who had a gleeful grin spread across her face. It truly was heartwarming, for all three adults to witness the girl's happiness in this wonderful form.

"So now," Emma recommenced when she felt the time was right, "I just need to get hold of all the necessary forms, to get you guys started. It should be relatively easy, considering that you're both teachers, so already CBS checked etcetera…"

Before the woman could continue, the distinct sound of the door swinging open and crashing into the wall alerted them massively. In unison, all four present rose their gazes to be welcome with an unfamiliar face. Except he wasn't unknown to Bianka; it was her stepfather. The man in question held an aggressive stance, his eyes darted to and from each adult in the room - until finally, he let rip and spoke.

"You must be the idiots adopting my step daughter," he sneered, "well I'm telling you now, that's not going to happen. How dare you Bianka, eh? Do you think _this_ is what your mother would have wanted?"

"Mr Spence, you need to calm down," Emma spoke rationally, in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

In the moments after her stepfather's presence came to light, Bianka had shifted her position so that she was now pressed close to Rachel. The girl felt that she would keep her safe, no matter the outcome, Rachel would always be there to guard her.

"_Calm _down? And how do you expect me to do that eh? When you lot are sat in here, plotting against her mother's wishes."

"Look, Steven," Emma spoke softly as she made a stance in front of the man, "you have to understand, that we believe _this_ is in Bianka's best interests."

For the time being, Emma decided to remove the fact Bianka had specifically stated that she didn't feel safe living with her stepfather. The last thing anyone needed in this moment, was for the girl to be presented with a bout of violence from Steven.

"How? When they aren't even her family, explain that one to me," Steven spat back, fury more than evident in his tone.

"With all due respect Mr Spence, you have no legal rights over Bianka, meaning that we have a _duty_, to assess which home is the most suitable one for her to live in."

The man stuttered, clearly feeling rather defeated by Emma's words. It was the law, versus his desire - how could Steven possibly win? All he knew, was that he had to try; Steven couldn't let some jumped up teachers take his own stepdaughter away from him.

"Get out my way!" Steven screamed, shoving Emma just that little bit too sharply.

Up until this point, Rachel and Eddie has stayed well out of this debate for two reasons: Bianka's safety, and the fact that they weren't willing to compromise their guardianship over her. Now though, Steven was coming at the trio with full force - and before the two adults knew it, Bianka's arm was well in his grip, twisting and turning with every movement Steven made.

"Get off me Steve! Now!"

The girl pleaded with all her might - how could this be happening so soon after her life had turned itself around?

Both Eddie and Rachel knew something had to be done, it was just a clear cut question of _what. _Eddie came to the conclusion that they didn't have time to think, springing out of his seat instantly - closely followed by the presence of Rachel, just a small step behind. By this point, Emma had made a recovery and dashed to the safety of a nearby room, in order to inform others present in the building, and to ultimately contact the police. This gave the two remaining adults a slight glimmer of reassurance, however, they both noted Bianka was still very much in the firing line; something had to be done.

"I think that's enough Steven, don't you?"

Eddie spoke level headed, not wanting to provoke the man any further but equally not willing to compromise Bianka's safety.

Strangely, the man paused, stopping all his attempts to pull Bianka along with him.

"Just think about it," Eddie began once more, upon realising Steven had calmed down considerably, "this isn't helping _you _and most of all it isn't helping both Bianka _and_ Michael."

Steven's eyes shifted from left to right, silently admitting Eddie was correct, however not wanting to voice that and skit defeat.

"Just let go of her Steven, let go of Bianka,"

Rachel added, in an attempt to reinforce Eddie's prior message.

"No chance!" The man screamed once more, refusing to give in to what he had started. With that, Steven's fist collided smoothly with Eddie's cheek; in turn sending his arms flying to his own face. Immediately Rachel turned to face Eddie, questioning if he's okay. His first instinct however, was to fight back; get Bianka to safety as swiftly as possible. With a clear mind though, Eddie knew that wasn't the most rational decision to make; it would only tear away their rights to care for Bianka further, he couldn't let that happen.

It seemed that neither Rachel or Eddie had to act, their work was done, out of their hands.

"POLICE!" A male's voice rang in their ears, as he made an entrance instantly, "stay where you are Mr Spence, let go of the girl."

_Defeated. _Steven had to admit it now, this was over. Slowly but surely, he removed his tight grip on Bianka, who immediately made her way back to the safety of Eddie and Rachel.

"Steven Spence, I'm arresting you on suspicion of assault. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello everyone, thank you so much for your continued support with this story and special thanks to those who left a review on my last chapter. _

_Hope you enjoy this update... not too many left to go for this story now ! x_

Only when required did Bianka prize open her mouth to speak; shock was now controlling the girl's earlier composed state. Which was why, after a round of police interviews, Rachel was surprised to hear Bianka instigate conversation and mutter a single question.

"What's going to happen to Michael now?"

A brief glance was exchanged between Eddie and Rachel. For both adults, this was something that had been playing on their minds, they just hadn't quite found the time to discuss it yet. Of course, Steven was now considered unfit to look after the boy, and that was before the possibility of prison. In that moment, Rachel was unsure how to place her answer to Bianka's question. Should she reassure her that they could adopt Michael too, before talking to Eddie about it? It was something that she deemed unthinkable; on top of IVF, and Bianka, it would be a challenging task, equally though Rachel wasn't willing to see Michael thrown into the care system. Deep down, beneath all the minor concerns, she was almost certain Eddie would feel the same way, it was just a matter of talking about the situation first.

Apparently, this was one of many scenarios where their ability to read one another's feelings came in exceptionally handy. A single warm smile from Eddie told Rachel everything she needed to know; whatever page she was on, he was there too.

"Eddie and I aren't going to see Michael forced into care, much like we didn't with you. I'll talk to Emma as soon as possible, see what she can do."

Rachel and Eddie were equally delighted to see an infectious smile spread not just across the girl's lips, but throughout her whole demeanour. It seemed that a large part of her initial worries were centered around Michael and his well being.

"Will I be able to see him soon then?"

"I don't see why not," Eddie commented, "I believe Emma is almost done with her interview, Rachel and I will go have a word."

Bianka nodded instantly in response, wanting to portray just how grateful she was for the couple's actions. No one had cared for her like Rachel, and now Eddie had in recent weeks; it was something Bianka would never forget or take for granted.

….

"Hi… Emma," Rachel spoke as she approached the woman with caution, well aware of the toll recent events must have had on her.

"Oh hi, how are you both holding up?"

"We're fine," Eddie commented for himself and Rachel, "what about you?"

"It's nothing honestly, I'm doing fine. Nothing I haven't endured before," Emma joked halfheartedly, allowing her body to slump back in the chair.

"Listen…" Rachel began, as her and Eddie took seats opposite Emma, "Bianka mentioned earlier, about Michael, and where he's going to go now."

The woman raised her head, listening intently; this was something that had only just crossed her mind now, what with everything else unfolding.

"We were wondering, if it would be possible to adopt Michael too? You know, it never seemed right to split the siblings up in the first place, but now even more so."

Emma nodded profusely, drinking in every ounce of information, "yes, you're right. A colleague of mine is already on his way to pick Michael up from Steven's home address, they shouldn't be long. Once they're back, we can get all the necessary forms in order."

Under the table, Eddie discreetly placed his hand on top of Rachel's knee; this was it, the final hurdle the pair would have to face before true happiness. The IVF process was in place, with the possibility of their own child on the horizon. If it didn't work, that didn't necessarily _matter_ to either of them. Rachel and Eddie had found a family within Bianka and Michael, that was something that would continuously grow, to allow the pair to cherish it forever.

….

Rachel and Eddie gazed on from the sidelines as the two siblings were reunited. The obvious bond between the two warmed Rachel's heart especially, it made her ponder on all the good times she and Melissa had shared. It was strange how in that moment, Rachel longed for that sisterly bond to be reconciled. A vow was made to herself, she would contact Melissa and seal up any previous differences; this would be a fresh start for everyone, not just Rachel and Eddie.

"Come on then, let's get home," Eddie's voice rang in her ears joyfully. The word _home_ in particular.

The house she and Eddie had shared in recent months _had_ become their home, but now even more so with Michael and Bianka. That one word held an abundance of meaning to all four of them.

A short drive home was full of laughter and endless chatter. It truly was beautiful for Eddie and Rachel to witness Michael and Bianka's happiness steadily seep back into the both of them. This might've been one of the reasons why it felt so natural for Bianka to lean forwards, and place her hand on Rachel's shoulder, simply questioning, "can we get a Chinese for tea?"


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi everyone, as always, thank you for the lovely reviews, they mean a lot. _

_Please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you guys think :) x_

With both Bianka and Michael settling for a rather early night, the two adults were contently settled on the sofa, bodies intertwined with Rachel's face nuzzled into Eddie's chest. Planting a kiss into her hair, Eddie glanced down hoping to grab Rachel's attention. Upon noting her silence, Eddie ultimately questioned Rachel's wellbeing and tightened his hold on her lovingly.

"How're you doing?" he questioned lightly, not wanting to push Rachel into opening up, even if she had become rather accustomed to it in recent weeks.

With that, eye contact was made and positions were shifted: Rachel swiftly tucked her legs up beneath her, in order to level her gaze with Eddie's. A hand manoeuvred around the back of Eddie's neck and in turn, her fingers gently encircled his hair.

"I'm happy," Eddie raised his eyebrows in jest as a response, "no really," Rachel chuckled, causing Eddie's lips to break out in an infectious smile, "I know you might find it hard to believe Mr Lawson," she stopped, allowing her face to inch closer to Eddie's, before mumbling these final words against his lips, "but I am."

A tender kiss was shared as a response, Eddie voicing his true thoughts, "I'm glad… _because _Rachel Mason, that's exactly what you deserve."

A grin tugged at Rachel's mouth, before she glanced down after reassessing her thoughts of the previous hours. Automatically, Eddie sensed this change of demeanour and cupped his hand around Rachel's cheek as a form of reassurance.

"What is it Rach?"

"Earlier," she began, pulling apart from Eddie slightly, but ultimately maintaining a close proximity, "seeing Bianka and Michael reunite, made my mind wander back to…" upon observing Rachel's uncertainty, Eddie nodded briefly, hoping to encourage her words, "back to Melissa."

Rachel moved her face back slightly, in an attempt to gauge Eddie's response. The pair had come into contact with Melissa several times over previous weeks, although it was purely for the benefit of Eddie's daughter, Katy. Only a simple hello and goodbye were exchanged between the sisters, and the more Rachel pondered on it, the more it broke her heart. In her mind, now was the right time. Rachel's reconciliation with Melissa was part of the puzzle that had become Rachel's life.

"If it's what you want Rachel, of course I'll be there to support you. Reconnecting with Melissa isn't going to come between us, nothing can."

Eddie's words washed over Rachel, momentarily forming a pool of happiness in her heart. In that minute, her love for Eddie grew dramatically, to an extent she previously didn't believe possible. So acting on instinct, Rachel pulled their bodies as close as possible, given their positions, before tugging on Eddie's neck as a way of pulling him down on top of her. The man smiled with awe in response, shortly before he began to trail electrifying kisses across Rachel's jawline and neck.

….

The following morning, Rachel awoke enveloped in Eddie's arms, to see him glancing over her sleepily.

"Good morning," he spoke, whilst attempting to stifle a yawn - and failing.

"Didn't realise how much I bore you Mr Lawson," she teased, patting him on the cheek slightly to indicate her jest.

"Quite the opposite," he responded, tone turning serious.

He received a brief smile in response, before Rachel swung her legs round the side of the bed, reluctantly making a move from the warmth of the covers - and Eddie.

"I should go check on Bianka and Michael, see if they're up," Rachel commented in reaction to Eddie's pouting.

"Of course, I'll be right after you in a moment."

"Yeah right…" she joked, grinning whilst turning round one last time before leaving the room.

….

"Have you thought anymore about Melissa?" Eddie queried, casually joining Rachel at the breakfast bar.

Several hours had passed, and in normality, Sunday had been Bianka and Michael's 'homework day,' so the adults had decided to leave them to it in the dining room.

"Actually, I was thinking of giving her a ring when I've finished this," Rachel replied, gesturing to the coffee Eddie had made her moments earlier.

The man nodded in agreement, backing up his spoken thoughts of the previous evening. Eddie was more than willing to support Rachel through thick and thin, and he wanted to make that clear to her.

"I'll be here whatever the outcome," he added, and received a rub of his shoulder in reply. Then he gazed on as Rachel drank the remains of her coffee and made a move for the phone.

….

"Hi Mel, it's Rachel. How are you?"

Rachel's own words cut through the tense atmosphere that had been built up by the ominous dial tone. As a brief silence elapsed, she found herself questioning whether this was the right thing to do, and even considered simply ending the call. Simultaneously to her thoughts, Rachel felt Eddie's presence behind her as his arms wrapped around her waist in support. This was all Rachel needed to spur her on, to know that everything would be alright as long as she had Eddie.

"_What do you want Rachel?" _hatred coloured Melissa's tone, piling further doubt on top of Rachel's shoulders.

"Just to talk… properly," in response to her reasoning, Rachel heard a slight sigh escape her sister's lips, and she couldn't help but wonder what she was truly thinking in that moment.

"_I don't know Rach… we've drifted apart so much, I don't see a way back from that." _

In a way, Rachel acknowledged her younger sister was correct, they _had _grown extremely far apart, in fact, they weren't far from strangers nowadays. Despite the distance, they were siblings, who had stuck together the majority of the time prior to recent years. Surely, it wouldn't take all that much to return to their close proximity?

"No harm in trying though, hm?"

"_Not sure I want to witness you and Eddie being all lovey dovey with one another. Like I said, I'd hoped I was wrong about you two." _

Now it was Eddie's turn to sigh, Rachel sensed his evident frustration as he pulled away from her slightly. He still remained close though, with a hand across the small of Rachel's back. Not for the first time, Rachel considered how grateful she was for Eddie's steadfast presence.

"Look Melissa, the offer's there. Meet me next weekend at that coffee shop in town, you know which one I mean. It'll just be me."

Emotion overcoming her, Rachel ended the call, not waiting for Melissa's response. All she could do now was hope her sister would turn up the following weekend, for Rachel, it really was the final straw.

Attempting to push these thoughts to the back of her mind for now, Rachel swivelled around in Eddie's arms, and slowly collapsed into his embrace.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hi everyone, thank you so much to Mrs Carmichael, faeftvanity, RachelMasonFan39 and Celticgirl84 for the reviews, they were all wonderful. _

_The chapter after this one (chapter 31) is probably going to be the last one... so i hope you enjoy this :) let me know what you guys think x_

Approximately a week later, Rachel entered the room hesitantly, scanning every nook and cranny for a sign of her sister. The familiar feel to the environment she had shared several times with Melissa engulfed her. As well as this, it seemed Rachel couldn't escape the abundance of worthwhile memories that washed over her. This only reinforced her longing for Melissa to turn up, so that the two sisters could at least try and fix this mess.

Rachel's disappointment was evident as she quickly realised the woman in question was not yet present. She was already 5 minutes late, and Rachel couldn't deny the trepidation in her stomach when pondering on the consequences of her sister's absence. There was no doubt about it, that would be the final end to their life long relationship.

Considering the jelly like feeling that shot up her legs, Rachel decided upon taking a seat and ordering a drink; in an attempt to suppress her ever growing nerves. Allowing her mind to avert from Melissa for just a moment, Rachel transformed her thoughts into much happier ones. She imagined Eddie with Bianka and Michael, who had planned to go for lunch today, then rejoin with Rachel after. It was unbelievably stunning how natural the whole situation had become in recent days, and with the next step of IVF taken, not for the first time Rachel saw the unmistakable father figure in Eddie. At this thought, several feelings coursed through Rachel's body: excitement; anticipation; and a slight drop of fear. _Fear_ that the process could all go wrong, resulting in nothing springing from it. Except now, things differed from several weeks ago, when Rachel had felt despair to see a negative pregnancy test - whatever happened, her and Eddie had a _family _together, two amazing young adults to help prepare for the world: Rachel, and equally Eddie, would forever be grateful for that.

Until now, the brunette had been transfixed in her own reverie; until the squeaky voice of her younger sister rang in her ears.

"Hi," the younger woman whispered, furtively, forcing Rachel's gaze to meet her own.

Melissa stood hesitantly, still avoiding taking a seat when attention was prominently focussed on her.

"Mel… hi," the elder sister greeted, noting the clear uncertainty surrounding Melissa's stance, "you came…"

Despite everything, Melissa couldn't help the way her heart melted at Rachel's words. Up until this point, she had been unsure whether or not her sister's phone call was sincere; Mel had herself convinced that there was some underlying motive. Listening to Rachel now though, and witnessing the smile that spread across her lips, Melissa couldn't deny the truthfulness colouring her sibling's tone.

"Yeh, I… wasn't going to. Philip persuaded me otherwise."

_Philip. _Rachel's nephew's name rang in her ears, causing her to thank whatever force possessed that boy to be so wonderful. Undoubtedly, without his influence, Melissa wouldn't be standing in front of her at this moment, or at all for that matter. With that, Rachel's eyes danced from Melissa's to the chair and back, as if prompting her to take a seat.

Picking up on her line of thought, Melissa pulled the sturdy chair out with a satisfying squeak, and almost forced her body to take comfort in the wood. For a moment, the younger woman considered reversing her prior actions and making a run for it; to never look back. As if reading her thoughts, Rachel wracked her own brain for any form of conversation, any comment that would make her sister stay.

"Would you like a drink?"

Melissa reacted to her sister's words immediately, first hesitating and raking through her previous thoughts, then allowing her gaze to settle on the drink enveloped in Rachel's hands. Although slightly early, it was a Christmas special, a gingerbread latte. Over the years prior to recent ones, it had become a tradition for the sister's to purchase that particular drink at this particular cafe. Of course, Melissa guessed this was Rachel's attempt to pull on her heart strings; and the abnormal thing was, it was working - effectively in fact.

As a result, the blonde allowed a faint smile to itch at her lips before emotively commenting, "a gingerbread latte… our favourite." She received a nod from Rachel in response, previous to turning to join the short queue forming.

Seeing Melissa turning away to order her drink, rather than walking off out of the cafe, left Rachel to ponder on her thoughts and the occurrences of the last 30 seconds. The care and nostalgia that coloured her sister's tone caused Rachel to allow the foundations of hope to form in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps Melissa was willing to reconnect after all. Advantages of a short queue, before long, the blonde was flitting back across the room towards Rachel - famous gingerbread latte in hand.

"So how are you doing Mel… I mean, truthfully," the elder sister commented, whilst the latter scooped a spoonful of cream from her glass.

"I'm okay…" she began, before Rachel flashed her a knowing glance, wanting to highlight her prior use of the word 'truthfully.'

"I mean.. I'm missing Philip, when he's at uni," Melissa backtracked and in turn her sister nodded in understanding, "and Katy, I can't believe she's one soon."

This was another phenomenon Rachel had overcome in recent months. If Eddie's child's name, her niece's name had been mentioned nine months ago, she would have probably broke down at the symptoms of reliving her breakup with Eddie. Now though, Rachel had built up a wonderful bond with Katy, and was extremely glad to be that aunt figure.

"Gosh neither can I," Rachel spoke, removing herself from those joyful thoughts as a way of replying to Melissa.

"What about you Rach, how are you?"

_There it was. _The giveaway that Melissa still cared for her. The huge contrast between her words the previous week. As a result, Rachel couldn't quite believe it, so quickly gulped down the lump in her throat that seemed to be forming.

"For once… I think I'm happy," she spoke honestly, glad to be able to do so. On arrival at the cafe, Rachel had been worried she would have to conceal the truth from Melissa, as a way of guarding her sister's feelings. She didn't want to upset her in any way, shape or form with regards to Eddie. Now though, hearing Mel's tone shift so dramatically, Rachel didn't feel inclined to obscure the facts.

"That's great," Melissa beamed, expressing her approval. Rachel was delighted to witness this glowing expression in her sister's eyes, so a flash of concern ran through her body upon seeing Mel's manner turn cloudy and far darker.

"Look, Rachel," her words caused the elder sister to shift forward slightly, tilting her head to the side as a form of encouragement, "I'm so sorry for how distant I've been with you over the past year - "

"Mel, we are both equally to blame, don't beat yourself up about it."

"I just wanted you to know," Melissa continued, following on from her sister's interjection, "that I'm happy for you and Eddie. It was difficult at first, but I've come round to it. And seeing you now has just confirmed that for me."

Rachel nodded, about to attempt a response, however, held back upon noting her sister's desire to speak once more, "It's hard to admit, but this whole mess is my fault Rach. I knew you and Eddie were in love with each other my first day at Waterloo road… I was selfish. I thought he could love me too."

It was then that Rachel's gaze was removed from the swirling coffee, and locked with the woman sat opposite. The amount of emotions that Melissa's words had evoked were overwhelming. Part of Rachel was glad her sister had seemed to accept her relationship with Eddie, however, deep down, she felt a great sense of guilt towards the obvious sadness that still lingered for Mel. How could this be put right?

"Mel I…"

"It's okay Rach, you don't need to say sorry. I just had to tell you that," the blonde interrupted, blinking back those threatening tears rapidly, "I'm not bothered as much by it all now," Mel inhaled sharply, grasping Rachel's hands across the table as she did so, "I meant what I said, I _am_ happy for you and Eddie."

The sincerity in Melissa's voice was evident for Rachel, and she squeezed her sister's hand lightly in response, hoping to portray her gratitude. The pair still had a long way to go if they were to return to their prior strength, but for now, ridding their minds of underlying feelings was enough. Enough to relinquish the foundations of their sisterly bond.

….

"You okay?" Eddie spoke in the form of a whisper, stretching his hand across to Rachel who was sat adjacent to him.

Bianka and Michael had decided on the cinema for their afternoon treat as a family, so the group were now sat munching happily on various bags of sweets, to get them through the seemingly endless trailers.

"More than," Rachel leant into Eddie as much as possible, gently resting her head on the top of his left shoulder.

Unbeknown to the two adults, their expressions were not far off identical. Two unbelievably huge smiles spread predominantly across their faces, almost causing their skin to split in half. Glancing across at the two young adults, the couple couldn't quite believe how far they had come in the space of four months.


	31. Chapter 31

_So here we are... the final chapter for this story! First of all, sorry this has taken longer than expected to get this chapter out to you guys, the past few days have been a little hectic. _

_Secondly, a huge thank you to anyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story; it means so much. Also a special thanks to Mrs Carmichael, RachelMasonFan39 and faeftvanity, for reviewing every single chapter without fail... it means so so much guys, i cant thank you enough :) _

_Anyway, please enjoy! :) x_

"I'll get it!" Bianka bounded down the stairs cheerfully, referring to the doorbell. Knowing all other residents of the house were preoccupied in the kitchen, getting lunch ready, the girl was more than willing to answer the door to Rachel's sister and her two children.

Two months had passed since Rachel's initial reconnection with Melissa, and Christmas was now fast approaching. Just when Rachel thought her life couldn't have gotten any better, it had. Her and Mel had been on regular lunch dates, the younger sister had even gotten over the prospect of seeing Eddie and Rachel together. It turned out, this didn't just have a positive effect on the two siblings, it worked wonders for Eddie's relationship with his daughter Katy too. With Melissa's concerns broken down, she was happy for Katy to stay with her dad much more often than ever before. Although loving every moment with Melissa, that was what Rachel had adored the most - witnessing Eddie and Katy's relationship flourish, and building up a bond with the toddler for herself too.

"Oo this smells good guys," Melissa announced as she entered the kitchen, causing a proud beam to spread across Michael's face.

"Mm," responded Rachel, "it shouldn't be much longer, you guys take a seat," she continued, whilst Eddie slipped away to say hello to Katy who was now fiddling around the adjacent living room.

As Bianka took Eddie's place in helping set the table, Rachel allowed her face to break out into an undeniable grin. Despite her evident happiness, she couldn't deny the trepidation in her stomach at thinking of what else today could bring. After undergoing everything IVF brought with it, today was the day Rachel and Eddie would discover if it had all been worth it; the day she would take a pregnancy test to determine their future.

….

Dinner served, the four adults and three children were happily perched around the dining room table, content with tucking into the array of dishes Rachel had served.

"Pass me the ketchup would you Rach?" Philip queried towards his aunt, unable to reach the condiment himself.

Willingly, Rachel outstretched her hand to pass the bottle to her nephew, taking a moment to share a loving smile with him. Rachel was so proud with how far Philip had come in recent years, it was brilliant to see him excel in his A - levels, and more significantly, move on to university to study English and Drama. It didn't seem five minutes since he was living with Rachel, and the struggles he went through were all the more prominent in her mind. Which was why now, it was so stunning to see the man flourish in an environment that suited him: by all accounts, Philip adored university and everything that came with it.

Twisting some spaghetti around her fork, Rachel glanced to her left and focused her gaze solely on Eddie. He was taking a sip of cider, more of a gulp than a sip actually, and Rachel couldn't help but giggle mentally at this sight. Sensing her gaze, Eddie turned to her and smiled warmly, not breaking their stare for several moments, before placing a hand comfortingly on her knee. She wasn't sure how, but for Rachel, that electrifying contact took her back to the moment she and Eddie were reunited. Not only that, it made Rachel ponder on where she would be now, if Eddie had not reappeared in her life. Truthfully, it wasn't worth thinking about. That reconnection with Eddie had triggered so many wonderful things in Rachel's life: a sense of fulfillment and love, Bianka and Michael, a stronger relationship with Melissa, and of course, the chance to have a child of their own.

Several more hours passed by unbelievably quickly, the group sharing multiple jokes and simply enjoying the company of one another. Had someone explained to Rachel, six months earlier, that she would be sat round a dining room table in the company of the people she was now, she would have laughed in their face. In the past, Rachel had thought to herself that she didn't have a right to happiness, now though, glancing around the table, she gathered that she must have that right, because happy was what she truly was in that moment.

….

A wonderful day enjoyed, Melissa, Philip and Katy has parted, leaving the others to enjoy a selection of films and snacks together. Yawning simultaneously, Bianka and Michael muttered something to the effect of 'tired' and 'bed'. Having said good night, the young adults emerged from the room, leaving Eddie and Rachel to share a knowing glance. It was now or never.

The woman glanced across at a nearby coffee table, noticing her bag laid atop of it. Envisaging the test simply settled in the leather pouch, Rachel felt as if a whole was being burnt in it. The longer they waited, the bigger that gap would become.

As if sending her uncertainty, Eddie's grip automatically tightened around Rachel's waist, before commenting, "are you ready Rach?"

"As I'll ever be," anticipating Rachel's response, Eddie had made a move to collect the bag from the close by surface, before returning to Rachel and offering her his hand.

She took it, willingly, before giving it a reassuring squeeze as the pair made their way to the downstairs bathroom.

….

A sense of familiarity washed over both adults, as they leant against the kitchen counter wrapped up in each others arms. Not once did either of their stares pry away from the white object, the test was their primary purpose, as well as comforting one another.

Cutting through the thick atmosphere like a knife, Rachel's phone buzzed insistently, confirming that the three minutes were up, it was time to reveal the outcome. Rachel put a stop to the timer abruptly, instantly turning to Eddie to search for any support he was able to give.

Moving forward to close the gap between them, Eddie enveloped his arms around Rachel once more, aspiring to share any hope his body was currently feeling. For him, something about this was right, Eddie felt like this was the moment he and Rachel would final be gifted with a child of their own. Their family would be complete.

After several seconds in his embrace, Rachel buried her face further into the crook of Eddie's neck, simply whispering, "I can't do it Eddie."

Knowing exactly what the woman was referring to, Eddie leant back from her touch, so that their eyes could meet, "then I will. We are in this together Rachel, I love you," he commented, before planting a kiss on her forehead supportively.

Reciprocation evident in her expression, Rachel watched as Eddie made a move for the worktop, hesitating a moment before picking up the white stick in a flash. Seeing the look which escalated across the man's face, Rachel had to do a double take. Any hallmarks of concern, anxiousness and worry, were instantly replaced with expressions of joy and wonder from Eddie Lawson.

Crossing the room towards him, and hoping to confirm her delight; Rachel placed a firm hand on the back of Eddie's neck, removing him from his reverie.

"Say something Eddie," Rachel spoke, an enormous beam tugging at her lips in anticipation of his response.

"I - I … you're pregnant Rach, we are having a baby," Eddie laughed so wonderfully, allowing every ounce of tension to seep out of his body as he and Rachel embraced once more. This time, equal amounts of joy and wonder were radiating from the pair, neither of them could deny how amazing this felt. After overcoming an abundance of hurdles, the couple had reached their final destination, their righteous destination. Rachel and Eddie were together, like they should have always been. Not only that, they had a family, two young people to prepare for the world, and a tiny little person growing with every day that passed. For both Rachel and Eddie, it was time to close one door, and open another. This time, obstacles were irrelevant - if come across, they would be broken down immediately, by the sheer strength and affection present in their astonishing family.


End file.
